Ichirukiness
by Ichiruki Fanboy
Summary: A series of one shots for IchiRuki.
1. Solitude

_Solitude_

_I whipped this up in an hour and a half out of sheer boredom, plus it's my first fanfic, so be merciful ok?_

Ichigo was walking home from school on a Friday afternoon. Even though it was Friday and he had an entire weekend to enjoy himself, he didn't feel the impulse to do anything.

Ichigo was interrupted by his thoughts as he walked through the front door and was greeted by his father's right foot.

"Ichigo! How could you miss Karin's soccer practice this morning!" Isshin bellowed at him, but was abruptly cut off from his tyrade when his face collided with an elbow.

"Some of us don't want to wake up at 5:00 am, you damn idiot!" Ichigo retorted, then stormed up to his room before his father could say anything else. Karin overheard the conversation, but didn't pay no attention to it, nor did she care much about his reason for missing her soccer practice. Even though it was her first practice since she attended high school, she would've slept in too if she were in Ichigo's shoes.

After slamming the door shut in his room, he threw his bookbag down on the floor and took a seat at his desk to calm himself down. After a couple of minutes, he starts to wonder to himself what he's going to do after high school. Even though his grades in school were well above average, there never was a profession that he could actually see himself doing. He hasn't exactly had much time to think about it since he has been fighting hollows since he was 15. Ichigo stops to ponder his time as a shinigami. It's been 17 months since he's lost his powers. Since then, there was a void that he couldn't quite fill. Sure, he missed the thrill of fighting hollows, of protecting his family and friends, and the innocent souls that wondered Karakura Town, but that alone wasn't bothering him.

_I wonder what Rukia's doing..._

Ichigo sighs as he shakes his head. He's been thinking about his relationship with her ever since he saw her fade right before his eyes.

_Why did she look so sad? She's the one who can see me anytime she wants..._

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispers out loud to himself. Even though his closet is finally free, he would much rather her be in it, knowing that she's always there to help him, to keep him company. He's been thinking about her a lot recently, more than anyone. She's always been the one person he could count on for anything, the only person who could put her entire trust in him.

_She's the only one who stopped the rain ever since Mom died..._

"You miss her, don't you Ichigo?" Isshin asks from the doorway. Ichigo nearly jumps through the ceiling at his voice. He thought his door was shut.

"What the hell are you doing in here, old man, I thought my door was-", he started, but then he thinks back on what his father just said.

"Like hell I do." he responds.

"Horseshit, I can tell by the expression on your face. The mere mention of her name makes you sad. Besides, you seemed a lot more at peace when she was around here. It was more lively here too, Yuzu and Karin both seemed to take a liking to her. It's a shame she had to leave." Isshin says.

"Yea, I guess. I guess I just miss being a shinigami and all. Even though I lost a lot of sleep and was overstressed at everything that's happened, I felt...content." Ichigo says, more to himself than his father.

"So it's decided, we shall bring you to Rukia-chan and lock you two in a room together so you can give me lots of grandbabies!" Isshin gushes, and Ichigo promptly bashes his father over the head, blushing madly at the image he's putting in his head.

_Me and Rukia making love together..._

He was about to hit his father again when he realized what exactly his father had just said to him. Ichigo look, shocked, at his father who once again looked at him with his composed stature.

"W-what do you mean...dad?" Ichigo stammers out, hardly believing what his father just said.

"Exactly as I mean, Ichigo. I can tell you aren't happy here. Even though you are surrounded by family and friends, I haven't seen you smile since you lost your shinigami powers. It's about time that you...join the Gotei 13." Isshin finishes, obviously not happy that he's willing to send his son to the Soul Society and away from him and his daughters.

"But what about my friends, Yuzu, and Karin?" Ichigo says. He doesn't want to hurt his sister's feelings by just up and telling them that he's going to leave this world, and that he wasn't sure when he could visit again.

"It's alright, Ichi-nii-san, dad here already brought it up to us." Karin chimed in from the doorway behind his dad, and Ichigo cringed slightly at the joke she just played on him.

"Yea brother, I mean, we'll miss you a lot, but as long as you come back to visit with Rukia-chan, we'll be just fine!" Yuzu said, siding with her sister.

"How about it, Ichigo? You willing to leave this life behind to pursue your destiny?" Isshin firmly states, and for the first time, in a long time, Ichigo has a small grin on his face.

_I'll finally get to see Rukia again..._

"How do I do it?" Ichigo asks, his eyes fixed on his father's.

"Simple, I'm going to kill you." His father explains. Ichigo doesn't immediately react.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" he screams, since this is not at all how he wanted to re-acquire his powers.

"I'm serious, Ichigo. The only immediate way to get your powers back is for you to die, and for me to perform a soul burial on you. Once you are in soul society, your dormant shinigami powers should be re-awakened. Enough time has passed that you should have enough reiatsu to sustain your shinigami form, I've confirmed this with Kisuke a few weeks ago." he calmly explains.

Ichigo pauses and thinks it through. Even though he's not keen on dying, he does desire to have the voice of Zangetsu echoing through his mind again, as well as see the woman who's made such a positive impact on his life since his mother's death.

"Alright, just let me grab something. I have something to return to that damned midget." Ichigo says.

"Ok, we're here." Isshin says. They have just arrived at the basement of Urahara's shop.

"Why here?" Ichigo asks.

"Because if we kill you here, then Kisuke can re-work the body into a gigai for you, in case you decide to return. Besides, if we did it in the house, it'd make a hell of a mess." he adds.

"That's right, Kurosaki-san, I promise I won't do anything else to it~!" Urahara sings out, and Ichigo decks him in the face.

"You'd better not, you damn two-bit hussler!" He screams at him. As much as he knows Urahara likes to make a quick profit, he trusts him enough that his body will be well taken care of.

Isshin removes himself from his body with a soul pill, and readies his sword at Ichigo.

"Ready, Ichigo?" Isshin asks with a bit of a grin on his face.

"Yea." he says, and Isshin thrusts the sword into his heart.

Karin looks away and Yuzu starts crying as his brother drops lifelessly to the ground in front of him, blood pouring out of his body.

Ichigo re-appears a moment later in his soul form, and Isshin positions the hilt above his head.

"Enjoy your new life, Ichigo." Isshin says, with a bit of sadness on his face.

"Dad...thank you." Ichigo says, with a look of content on his face. Isshin sees it, and grins, knowing that this will make his son happy. He steps forward and presses the hilt onto Ichigo's head.

Ichigo slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He realizes he's in the middle of Rukongai. Then he looks down and realizes he's in his shinigami robes. He smiles at the fact that, after 17 months, he was able to regain the ability to protect people.

"_Ichigo..._" Zangetsu's voice rings out inside of his head.

"Good to see ya again, old man." Ichigo says, glad that Zangetsu hasn't changed at all.

"_The rain has let up, but it has not stopped. You know what we have to do..."_ Zangetsu says.

"Yea, don't worry old man. Soon you'll stop worrying about the rain and start complaining about the sun." Ichigo says. He's suspected what would make him happy above all else, but now he knows for certain after having such a long time to think about it after the Aizen incident.

_I want Rukia to stay with me, to be at my side, forever._

He heads out of Rukongai and towards the front gate, and sees Jidanbou. Jidanbou sees him and immediately grins. He'd recognize that orange hair anywhere.

"Yo, Ichigo! What are you doin here? I thought you lost your powers..." he asks, and then realizes why he's here. "Oh...I'm sorry, what happened, were you murdered?" He asks gently.

"Me and my dad decided that I would be happier here, so he just sped up the process." Ichigo responds. "By the way, can you open the gate for me please?" he asks.

"Sure!" he replies, with the grin back on his face.

Ichigo walks into the entrance of the Gotei 13 and smiles. He's missed this place.

After spending nearly an hour navigating the corridors and running into several familiar shinigami, he gets near to the 13th division quarters. Before he gets there, he bumps into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going you damn-" the other man starts, and his jaw quickly drops when he realizes who he just bumped into.

"Renji!" Ichigo screams, and smiles as he looks at one of his best friends in Soul Society.

"Ichigo...what are you doing here? Don't tell me..." Renji says, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yea, I decided it was time to move on. I was never really happy with a normal life to begin with."

"But what about your friends, your family?" Renji asks.

"I decided to let Urahara tell my friends the news, and my family was just fine with it, as long as I come back to visit every now and again." Ichigo explains. Renji grins slightly at that.

"Well, in that case. I'm glad you're here. Rukia's gonna cry when she sees you. She never really seemed to smile that much ever since she returned to Soul Society after the war. She must care about you a great deal." Renji says thoughtfully, and Ichigo nods.

"Yea, don't worry Renji, I'll make it so that she never stops smiling." Ichigo says with a determined look at he leaves Renji to his business.

Ichigo enters the 13th division office and spots a seated officer at the desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo says.

"If you wish to meet an early death at the hands of the ice demon, then by all means. Head down the corridor, second door on the right." He says, then goes back to his business. Ichigo has a shit grin on his face now, knowing that he's so close to seeing her again. He tears down the corridor, grabs the doorknob and throws the door open.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you, you wanna di-" a raven haired petite woman screams, but then she pauses, then drops the stack of papers she was carrying. Then she starts to shake visibly, and starts to take shaky breaths as she realizes who just interupted her work.

"I..Ichi...go.." she gently stammers out, as he slowly steps forward towards her. He smiles as she still can't believe he's standing in front of her. He frowns, though, when he starts to see tears welling up in her eyes.

Ichigo wraps his arms around her and Rukia loses control completely. She starts crying entirely as she has her arms wrapped around him, praying this isn't a dream.

"Ichigo, I...I can't believe you're here...how did...what did you..." she can't continue any further before continuing to sob in his chest. He sighs and runs his fingers through her dark silky hair.

"My family decided that it was time for me to move on. My father decided to make me a full-time shinigami by sending me to the afterlife. Unfortunately, I had to die in order to do so." Ichigo explains.

"You had to die? But what about your friends, and family? You...you dummy..." she sobs out, shaking in his arms.

_I can't stand to see her like this..._

"They were fine with it. I wasn't happy in the real world. I missed my shinigami powers. I missed the ability to protect people. But most of all.." he says, and looks Rukia in her giant violet eyes.

"I missed you." he says, and Rukia's heart warms upon hearing those words.

_I missed you too, you idiot..._

"Besides, there's something that I've been meaning to give you for the past 17 months." Ichigo says, as he slowly lowers his head towards hers. Rukia's eyes widen slightly and give a beautiful look of shock. His lips gently brush against hers, and when she doesn't back away, he captures her lips with his own.

Rukia finds herself returning the kiss gently, savoring the taste and the passion that has been long overdue for her.

When he pulls away, he sees a look of pure happiness on Rukia's face.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll make sure you never cry again. You were the only person who was ever able to make the rain go away ever since my mother died. I won't live without you. No one and nothing will stand in our way. It was destiny that brought us together, and that's how it's gonna stay. I love you, Rukia." he says, and he sees that she's crying again, but this time, he knows it's tears of happiness.

"Here, I brought you something from the real world." He says, and reaches inside his robes. Rukia smiles and looks up at him expectantly. That is, until something whacks her on top of the head.

"You damn midget, haven't I told you to stop leaving your crappy drawings in my room? If people see that, they're gonna think it's mine!" he screams at her, and Rukia is in a small state of shock.

"Y...you idiot, you know my drawings make your room that much more appealing! I have more talent in my pinky than you do in your entire body, moron!" She screams at him, and kicks him in the shin so hard, he drops the sketchbook, and she picks it up and sets it on her desk.

"Why you little-" he starts, but she runs out of the room, sticking her tongue out at him before disappearing down the hallway. Ichigo chases after her and does so all around the 13th division, making a spectacle in front of all shinigami present. Although Ichigo wants to drag her back to the office and beat her in the head with the sketchbook, he realizes...

_I'm never happy without Rukia. Life without her is a life of solitude._


	2. A little too much to drink

_A little too much to drink_

_Second oneshot of the series. It's a lemon, so get your buttered popcorn, girls and boy(s)!_

"Alright, how in the hell did you guys get me to agree to this again?" Ichigo asks. Ichigo only visited Soul Society to ask the the head captain to order all shinigami to respect his privacy, but before he was 5 minutes from the Senkaimon, he was already being pushed by Matsumoto to go drinking with him.

"Because I promised to respect your privacy along with the other shinigami if you did. Honestly, going to the head captain for such a request? You know he'd probably deny it since you are pretty much the only station we have in the living world. I thought you were smarter than that." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say they couldn't show up, I just asked if they could fucking knock on my door before just showing up uninvited in my bedroom." Ichigo says in annoyance. Matsumoto gives a small look of surprise.

"Ichigo, I didn't know you cursed like that!" she said, slightly shocked.

"You didn't know that I go drinking once every so often either, did you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"You have a point there. Now let's get going, we're meeting a couple of people at the bar~!" she sang out. Ichigo wasn't sure, but he had a rough idea who was going to be there.

To Ichigo's surprise, it wasn't just Kira at the bar, but Kyouraku and Nanao as well. Ichigo was a bit surprised that they were there, as well as Hisagi not being here. Ichigo was under the impression that Hisagi was a good drinking friend of Matsumoto's.

"I'm surprised Hisagi isn't here." he says casually.

"He had a meeting to attend in his own division, so I decided to bring Kyouraku along as well, but Nanao insisted on tagging along since the captain likes to drink too much." she says, looking sternly at Kyouraku.

"I do not, Matsumoto. Heh, jeez, why does everyone think I'm so irresponsible?" he says, whining slightly.

"Because you are. If it weren't for me, you'd be doing nothing but drinking yourself into a stupor every day instead of working." Nanao says nonchalantly.

"Heh, you're probably right. That's my Nanao-chan for you. Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you." he said with a smile.

"Anyway, let's start ordering, shall we?" says Matsumoto, as she turns to the bartender.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, while Ichigo isn't completely drunk, he's drunk enough to get a very strong buzz going. Kyouraku surprisingly isn't shit-faced yet, probably thanks to Nanao for scolding him every few minutes telling him that she's the one who has to haul his drunken ass home if he can't.<p>

"Anyways Ichigo, how are things with you and Kuchiki-san?" Matsumoto asks with a cheerful tune.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks, confused. Matsumoto giggles.

"I mean, ever since you got your powers back, have you ever, you know..." she says, nudging him and winking at the same time. Ichigo still pauses for a moment, confused, before it finally clicks and he turns bright red in the face.

"What! No! We haven't done anything like that!" he says, outright embarrassed.

"Aww, that's no fun. Given your teenage hormones and your incredibly close relationship, I'm surprised you didn't come home one day and just dragged her upstairs and pinned her against the wall for a few hours." she says, giggling some more. Kyouraku bursts into laughing, shortly before getting beat over the head by Nanao a couple of times. Ichigo's face turns even redder, close to a shade of purple.

"I wouldn't just up and do such a thing to Rukia. I love her to much to-" Ichigo starts, but then pauses, and realizes what he just said, and his face is officially purple.

Matsumoto looks at him and smiles hugely. "Oh, don't be surprised, Ichigo. Ever since you saved her from Soul Society, I pretty much knew that she was probably the only girl for you. I mean, you two just had to make eye contact and you connected so deep on so many levels. I've never seen love THAT deep before. I'm happy for you." she finishes.

Ichigo slowly starts to lose his blush, and maybe its because of the alcohol, but part of him doesn't mind that he admitted he loved her.

"You know Ichigo, Ukitake has been really grateful that you have been able to save her when we couldn't. When he showed up late to the Soukyoku, he was terrified that she was already dead. If it wasn't for you, she would have. If I remember right, that was about the only time I ever seen you smile. I could tell just by her facial expressions and her reiatsu fluxuation that day that she was truly touched you came to save her. I hope things really work out for you Ichigo. Ukitake is surprised you two aren't already together, to be honest." Kyouraku says, taking another sip of sake.

Ichigo was surprised. He wasn't expecting any words of encouragement from Kyouraku. Even though he knew he was a nice guy and all, he really didn't see eye-to-eye with him.

"You're right. It's about time I did something about it. I've been this close to her for so long and I've never really acted on it. I'm not gonna wait any longer. I'm gonna give Rukia what she deserves!" Ichigo says loudly, sitting up from his stool.

"That's the spirit, Ichigo! Confess your feelings for Rukia and she'll do the same. I'm rooting for you~!" Matsumoto cheered out.

"If you plan on sleeping with her Ichigo, you may want to get a few drinks in her system first. Women are always looser if you-" Kyouraku started out, but was punched swiftly in the gut by Nanao, who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Have a good night, Ichigo. Good luck with you and Kuchiki-san." Nanao said before returning to scold Kyouraku.

Ichigo was heading back through the Senkaimon before he realized something...

_What in the hell am I gonna say to her..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrives past midnight, and barely steps in through his bedroom before getting clobbered by a small shoe. He looks up and sees a fuming Rukia, ready to kick his ass.<p>

"Ichigo, where the hell were you! You were supposed to be back here by nine! We were supposed to watch a movie together! Why didn't you come back!" she screamed, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ichigo sighed, and without missing a beat, he walked up to her and pulled her close for a hug. Rukia was surprised since she was expecting him to scream at her about why he was late.

"Shhhh. My family's sleeping, baka." he whispers quietly. Rukia doesn't know what to make of his sudden and quiet comfort, so she just sits in his embrace.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back to watch our movie. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

At this point, Rukia is wondering if she fell asleep and is dreaming right now, since Ichigo is never THIS tender, even when her life is on the line. All Ichigo can hear is her struggling to keep her breathing under control.

"Besides, I'm going to make it up to you." he said, and she looked at him dubiously.

"How in the hell do you plan on doing that?" she asks, but keeps her voice calm, since she likes this new Ichigo, and isn't in any hurry to drive him to the usual scowl-wearing idiot she always deals with.

"By doing something I should've done a long time ago." he says, and without any hesitation, he tips her chin up with his finger to place a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Rukia can't believe what she's experiencing, and before she can think, she's reacting to the kiss. After a couple of moments, Ichigo gently pulls away.

"I'm sorry I had to make you wait this long." he said to her, with a voice of pure sincerity. Rukia looks happily at him, and at this point, she's glad he missed the movie.

"It's alright, baka. If you didn't do something soon, I probably would've done something. What brought this all on anyways? You never speak like this." she says, curious to his answer.

"I went to soul society to make that request, but got lured into drinking with Matsumoto-" he said, but was interrupted by Rukia's flying fist. Damn that midget can hit hard.

"You ditched our movie so you can go drinking with a woman with enough breast size to feed 20 children!" Rukia screamed at him, and he's glad he shut the window so nobody outside will hear.

"Idiot, she promised me that she and the other shinigami would respect my privacy if I went out drinking with her!"

"And you listened to her! You really are an idiot!" she screams back in his face, beating him over the head with her shoe several times.

"Damnit, Rukia!" Ichigo says, and due to the effects of the alcohol, he decided to take a chance doing something he'd normally never even consider. He throws Rukia on his bed and pounces on her before she can react.

Rukia shireks slightly at his sudden aggression, but when he presses his lips and body against hers, her anger immediately melts away, and is completely lost by the kiss. This kiss is different than the last one, though...it's much more aggressive, and more needy. They both keep deepening the kiss, moving their hands all over each other's bodies.

_Maybe I'm the idiot for picking a fight with him right after he admitted his feelings to me..._

Ichigo's hands start roaming from her hair, to her breasts and hips, then up her dress to grab her cute little butt. She exhales at the pleasure his hands are bringing him, and is experiencing just as much pleasure just by touching him.

Ichigo slides off his shinigami robes as Rukia slides off her dress, revealing her bra and panties. Rukia isn't sure, but she thinks she sees a piece of drool hanging from his lips.

Ichigo wastes no time getting his hands on the goods that have just been revealed to him. He doesn't waste any time, since he's both drunk and tired, and relieves Rukia of her bra and panties as well.

Rukia moves to kiss him, but his lips travel a little bit further south. He kisses her stomach, and starts working his way down until his tongue is working the area which affects her the most. She immediately archs her back from the insane amount of pleasure his warm tongue is bringing her. He continues to probe her insides with his tongue, and wastes no time in pressing the assault to bring her the most amount of pleasure possible. Suddenly, Rukia starts to feel dizzy, and she starts to lose control of her body, as she feels the wave of an orgasm hit her like a sack of bricks. Ichigo takes notice as her muscles clench around his tongue, and a generous amount of liquid is released onto his tongue. He savours the taste and licks up every last drop, then moves his head up to kiss her. Not long after kissing her, however, Rukia tries to roll over on top of him, but Ichigo pins her arms down to prevent her from doing so.

"I'm staying up here." he says in a possessive voice.

"Like hell you are." She retorts, and knees him swiftly and firmly, but not too hard, in his ribs, and that slackens his grip enough so she can roll over on top of him.

"Way of binding No.4, Crawling Rope!" She chants, and Ichigo's hands are bound to his bedframe.

"You've had your fun. Now it's MY turn to make you feel good." she says, and the way she says it makes him shiver.

She wastes no time in sliding down and grabbing a hold of his erection. Upon doing so, she immediately puts him in her mouth and works to make him hers. Ichigo is squirming repeatedly, but can't free himself from Rukia's bindings. She works ferverently to bring him to the brink of ultimate pleasure, like he just did.

"Rukia...stop...I'm not gonna be able to control myself any longer!" he grunts out, wanting to make love before he climaxes.

"Oh, well perhaps you should've kept that in mind when you were working your tongue inside of me." she says slyly, and attacks him even more aggressively than she was before. She can't get enough of making him squirm like this. Suddenly, Ichigo starts grunting repeatedly, and before Rukia notices, a large amount of liquid starts spurting inside of her mouth, and her instincts tell her to pull him out of her mouth, but she does no such thing. He licked up every last drop of her, and she's going to do the same. Besides, he tastes like vanilla frosting.

He watches as she licks up every last drop of him, then moves to kiss him.

"Wow...Rukia...that was incredible. I wanted to make love though before that happened. Now we're gonna have to wait until tomorrow night." he says in a saddened voice. Rukia grins as she takes a hold of his still-erect penis and positions herself to slide it inside of her.

"Idiot, we still have all night. I'm gonna make you hurt for missing that movie." she says, and she slides him inside of her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wakes up, and doesn't immediately remember what happened last night. He does, however, when he realizes that he and Rukia are in bed together...naked.<p>

He suddenly started blushing like mad, but then realized that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He really enjoyed the feeling of being in her arms, and he doesn't fight it. Ichigo then feels pain in his groin, something the alcohol was preventing last night.

_For our first time, she sure didn't hold back. Four times is a little much..._

"Jeez, you really didn't hold back, didn't you?" he whispers out loud.

"Like I said, you owed me for missing that movie, baka." she whispers back. She feels him immediately tense up, as he thought she was asleep. Ichigo tries to pull away from her, but Rukia doesn't allow that.

"Where do you think you're going?" she says as she straddles him. He isn't particularly ready at the moment, but by using her hands in the right places, she's certain she can change that in a matter of seconds. Before she can get too intimate with him, however, the door bursts open.

"Gooooood Mooorrrrnnniiiinnnng, Ichig-" Isshin starts out, but sees Rukia in the bed under the covers, and immediately tries to move his flying kick to avoid injuring her. He's successful, but he wound up kicking the window. And flying right through it.

"Ahahahahahooowwwwww!" he screams, in a combination of joy and pain. "It's great to see...my idiot son...agh...made a smart decision...for once in his life." he grunted out slowly. Ichigo went to retort, but Rukia grabs his manhood and pulls him right back to bed.

"Oh no you don't. Lay back down or else I'll bind you to the bedframe again." she says in a stern voice, and she begins teasing him with her mouth.

"Rukia, we can't. What about my dad, my sisters-" he started, but Rukia immediately started working her tongue and mouth around the head of his manhood, and Ichigo's eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

"Just for arguing, you're going two rounds this morning instead of one." she says with a bit of sexiness and anger in her tone, right before taking him in her mouth again. Ichigo has only one thing in his mind before he completely loses his train of thought.

_I think I got more than what I bargained for. I'll be lucky if I can even walk after this!_


	3. Even After All This Time

_Even after all this time_

Ichigo is heading to class when he is greeted by his usual friends. He waves to them and greets them as well.

"Yo, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo. What are you guys doin on this floor? Our next class is above."

"Didn't you hear? Sensei is sick today, so someone is replacing her for the day." Ishida says.

"How in the hell would I know that? I just got here, and I'm not exactly the most popular guy in school, you know." he says with a scowl.

"Shut up! What's with you and your attitude anyways? This year, you've been nothing but a bigger grouch than usual. Maybe you miss having your ass handed to you by hollows. While in Bankai form, no less. Hey Ichigo, how is it that you can defeat Byakuya with your bankai, but you can't defeat adjuchas with it? Are you that dependent on your sword's power?" he sneers at him. Ichigo gets angry and gets in his face.

"Shut it, four-eyes! I did what I had to to protect the people I care about, and that includes sacrificing my power. It was a choice I made, in case you don't remember." he says bluntly. "I really don't feel like talking about this right now." he adds, then walks away from school, feeling that this topic will follow him the rest of the day.

"Hey, where you going, Kurosaki?" he calls out. Inoue runs after him to try and console him.

* * *

><p>She doesn't catch up to him until he's outside of the school, on his way home.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong? You never tick this bad. Maybe I can help you." she says.

"Inoue...it's nothing. Don't worry about it." he says, looking away from her.

"You know, if something's troubling you, you can tell us. We're your friends Ichigo, if you can't tell us, who can you tell?" she asks innocently. He sighs.

"Ichigo...there's been something I've been wanting to tell you, for a really long time now." she says, fidgeting a little bit. He looks up at her.

"Oh? What is it?" he asks.

"Well..." she says, blushing as she tries to put what she feels into words.

"Ichigo, ever since I first met you, I've had feelings I couldn't describe. It wasn't until after we rescued Kuchiki-san from Soul Society that I realized it. Ichigo...I love you, and have ever since I first met you, I just didn't know it until I saw how determined you were to save your friend." she said, the blush starting to darken.

"Inoue..." he says, shocked by her confession.

"I know, I'm sorry that I had to tell you this when you got something else on your mind, but I didn't want to hide it any longer." she said, looking down at her feet. Ichigo looks up at her.

"Inoue, I'm glad that you have such strong feelings for me, I really do. I just don't know how I should respond. I don't have such strong feelings for you, particularly since I don't even know you that well. Just...give me time, that's all, and I'll be able to give you an answer." he says, smiling up at her. Her blush lessens, but now she's smiling radiantly.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun! I'm glad that you are at least thinking about it. I'm so happy right now!" she said, starting to bounce around a little bit.

"Hey, hey, calm down, people are gonna start thinking you're a basket case." he says, with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Yea, you're right, sorry." she says with a smile still on her face.

"You know...there's something that I should let you know, now that you've made this kind of a confession to me. I'd feel bad if I didn't tell you." he says. She looks at him, confused.

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Even though you are a nice girl, and I kind of like you, it's just...you don't hold the kind of place that Rukia does in my heart." he tells her. She frowns slightly.

"Yea, I know. I feel really bad that you can't interact with her anymore, she meant more to you than anyone else. I was a bit jealous of her, in fact." she said, thinking back on her confession to Rangiku.

"She did mean more to me than anyone. If it wasn't for her, I'd have never have been able to protect all my friends. I'd have fallen apart without her. It's just that..." he struggles to put his feelings into words. "It hurts so bad without her." he says, starting to tremble a bit. Inoue instinctively puts an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm sure she'll visit at some point. She has been pretty busy, from what I've heard. I don't think she even had the time to arrange for a visit, now that I think about it." she lies, being considerate. She hasn't seen Rukia in 17 months either.

"I'm sorry Inoue, but I don't think I can be truly happy without her. You're a good friend, and I don't like doing this to you, but I just don't feel that way about you. The only woman who has ever been truly able to mend my heart was her, and she's gone. The wounds that were healed by her were just ripped back open when I lost my powers along with her. Even without my powers, I'd be more than satisfied if I could spend the rest of my life with her. Time won't break our bonds." he says, and Inoue solemnly nods.

"I understand, Ichigo. I can't say it feels good to be rejected by someone you love, but if you love someone else, I can't change that. I appreciate you being open with me, though. It makes me feel like you do trust me. I may not be Rukia, but I'll always try to heal your heart, even if it turns out to be impossible." Orihime says with a smile.

"Thanks, Inoue." Ichigo says, and he walks off, pondering on the discussion he just had.

* * *

><p>As he walks through the park, he recalls the hollow fight where he saved the young boy from being devoured. As he walks down the street, he sees the spot where Chad was fighting the hollow alongside with her. As Ichigo heads back to his house, he looks across the street where Rukia stabbed him in the heart, giving him her shinigami powers and the start of his real life.<p>

"I'll always be waiting here for you, Rukia. Let me know when you decide to stop the rain." he says with a sigh, and he heads upstairs.

As Ichigo gets upstairs, he finds that his window is open, and sees a piece of paper on his desk that he first thought was his homework. He looked at it, and gave a real smile for the first time in months when he saw a bunny sketched on the corner of it. He read the note:

"_Baka, I promised I'd always be watching over you, and what happened with my damn sketchbook? Do I need to drop by in a gigai to kick your ass to get it back?"_

"Idiot, if you drop by in a gigai, I'd probably never let you go." he says, filled with mixed feelings of sorrow and happiness.

"Is that so?" said a voice behind him. He whipped around and saw Rukia standing behind him. Tears immediately started forming in his eyes as he grabbed Rukia and started crying into her raven black hair. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she wrapped hers around his waist.

"Even after 17 months, you never got a girlfriend or pursue'd anything with Inoue? You really are an idiot, you could get a girl in this world that would always be here for you, someone you could live your life with." she said, embracing him.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Rukia? You're the only woman that could actually heal the pain in my heart. Even if I have to wait an entire lifetime in misery, I'll wait for you." he said, not loosening his grip, afraid this will fade into a dream.

"You don't have to wait, idiot. I've been ordered by Soul Society to stay here in Karakura Town to protect it, since the previous shinigami, Zennosuke, was obviously incapable of doing so. The assignment lasts as long as I so desire. One day, you'll get your powers back, I have faith in that. Besides, wasn't it you who said that as long as you have me, you'll be fine?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yea. Even if my powers don't return, if you never leave my side again, I'll be happy. Promise me you won't leave me again." he begs her, looking deep into her violet eyes.

"I won't leave you again, Ichigo. I swear it. Even death won't break the bond that we share." she said, and Ichigo pulls her into his bed and he wraps his arms around her waist, cuddling her.

"I'm glad, Rukia. I can feel it...the rain, is stopping. Thank you, Rukia." he says as he caresses her stomach and kisses the back of her neck. A smile forms on her lips.

"You don't have to thank me, idiot." she said, drifting off into sleep.

_Even after all this time, his feelings never changed. I'm so glad!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please send reviews, the more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to make more chapters! xD**


	4. I'm coming home

**_A/N: Please make reviews. The more reviews I get, the more stories I'll make. Also, if you have any ideas for a one-shot, I'll be sure to listen to them. I'm considering making a part 2 to this, so if you want me to contiue this one-shot, please mention it in your review, enjoy._**

_I'm Coming Home_

After the fight with the fullbringers have ended, Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara, Isshin, and Ishida have returned to Urahara's shop to have a long discussion on the events of tonight. Ichigo is concerned as to what Ginjou's plans were, but part of him is also relieved as well, although he's pretty sure why.

_I'm so glad Rukia's here with me again..._

As they enter the shop, Urahara and company take their seats around the table.

"How are your shinigami powers, Ichigo? Does it feel the same as it was before?" he asked. Ichigo hesitantly nods.

"Everything seems fine. I can hear Zangetsu and all, but something feels different. I'd guess it's because of my fullbring powers merging with the shinigami powers you all gave. Thank you, Urahara, Dad." Ichigo then turns to Rukia. "and thank you, Rukia."

"Idiot, there's no need to thank me. You of all people should've known if something were to happen, I'd protect you." she said, crossing her arms and sighing. Ichigo smiles.

"You haven't changed at all. I'm glad you're back. It feels...almost as if my life has a purpose again."

"Ichigo, I've been meaning to speak to you about that." Isshin says, interrupting their conversation. Ichigo turns to Isshin.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks, confused.

"You see, in order for us to restore your shinigami powers using this method, there's a bit of a drawback you have to suffer. In order for your powers to be restored, you...had to die." he says bluntly, and Ichigo looks shocked.

"You mean...ever since I got my powers back...I've been a spirit?" he asks, terrified of the fact he's dead now.

"Yea. Urahara asked for my blessing before he went ahead with the plan. I wasn't happy with it either, but I can see clear as day that ever since you lost your powers 17 months ago, you haven't really been living your life. You might as well have been dead. At least now you have a purpose in life. Your death life, that is." he says, and Ichigo stares at him blankly. Isshin expects him to get pissed, but he doesn't. Instead, a small smile comes to his lips.

"If you were to ask me about this when I first got my shinigami powers, I would've told you to get the hell away from me, that I don't want a life like that. After suffering through school for the past 17 months, I thought I was happy, but none of it felt right. I always wanted a normal life, and now that I finally had it, it didn't feel right. Maybe I wasn't destined for a normal life to begin with." Ichigo admits, more to himself than to Isshin.

"Well, now that you're officially a death god now, you have to move to Soul Society. After all, only the shinigami representative is allowed to stay here in this town. Besides, I'm sure Old Man Yamamoto will have something important planned for you. Hell, you might not even have to attend the academy."

"That's probably a good thing too, Ichigo. If you were to attempt kido, you'd probably destroy the entire practice courtyard." Rukia says with a smirk.

"Hey, I'd do just fine at kido. Nobody can be as bad as Renji."

"I'm not too sure about that, Kurosaki. Remember when we first went to Soul Society, and you had to channel your reiatsu into the orb? You nearly leveled the entire place when you actually figured out how to manipulate your reiatsu. Compared to you, Renji would be considered a genius." Ishida says snidely.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growls at Ishida.

"By the way, where am I gonna be staying in Soul Society? Did the Old Man already assign me to a squad or something?"

"Yea, you've been stationed at my division for the time being. Until you've been officially inaugurated, you're going to be staying in my closet." Rukia says, and Ichigo looks panicked.

"WHAAAAT! I'm not staying in your closet, you damn midget. If you can barely fit in my closet, what in the HELL makes you think I can fit in yours!"

"It was a joke, Ichigo. I wouldn't make you stay in such an uncomfortable place. I have a second bed prepared for you." she says, and Ichigo looks relieved.

"Still...I can't believe I'm going to be living in Soul Society now. It feels weird." Ichigo says.

"It's for the best, Kurosaki-san. I'm sure the people there will be thrilled you're finally there to stay. You can come and visit every now and again, just be careful, since when you are in your spirit form, your spiritual pressure can have rather harmful effects on the souls of the living." Urahara says, and Ichigo nods.

"All right, so when are we leaving?" Ichigo asks.

"As soon as you say good-bye to your friends."

* * *

><p>Chad and Inoue finally wake up, and they find Ichigo is still in his shinigami form. Chad looks at him and immediately has a feeling of regret.<p>

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. Even though I swore I'd always have your back, I turn around and start trusting someone who I thought was the most important person in my life. I should've considered the fact that he was trying to kill you. I wasn't thinking clearly." Chad says, and Ichigo waves him off.

"Don't worry about it, Chad. You couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. It's not like you were attacking me without a good reason. You weren't intending to kill me, even though I looked like I had bad intentions. Even under his influence, you still showed restriant." Ichigo can't continue further before Inoue comes running into the room, crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun!" I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought Tsukishima-san was trying to talk you out of whatever it was you were doing! I thought he was the one who protected me ever since I was young. I trusted him more than anyone. It was wrong of me to trust him so much. I promised...I promised I'd protect you...but I just wound up hurting you even more!" she says, and continues sobbing.

"It's fine, Inoue. You were under the power of his sword, of course you were going to trust him more than me. You still held your suspicions, and didn't try to attack me at all. I don't blame you at all, Inoue. I just blame myself for not being able to protect you." Ichigo says, and Inoue slowly nods.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." she says, and smiles at him.

"By the way, you two probably already know, but the technique used to get my powers back claimed my life in the mortal world. I have to move to Soul Society now." he tells them, and both Chad and Inoue look shocked.

"But...but what about your life here? Your friends?" Chad asks, and Ichigo smiles.

"I'll be sure to visit everyone else once in a while. I never really had a goal in life. In fact, if I never became a shinigami, I don't think I ever would've been happy." Ichigo says, and Chad and Inoue both nod hesitantly.

"Ichigo...if you're fine with it, then I'm fine with it as well. I hope you enjoy your new life." Chad says.

"I do as well, Kurosaki-kun. Even though I'll miss you...more than you know." she says, looking away.

"It's fine, you two. You guys are both my friends, and I care about you both equally. I'll visit every now and again." Ichigo says, and Orihime's heart sinks even further at his words. Ichigo turns to Ishida.

"Well, I guess this is it, then. Take care of yourself, Ishida." Ichigo says, and Ishida smiles.

"Who do you think you're talking to? We probably won't need your help here. After all, you do a better job destroying the city than you do destroying hollows." he says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Are you ready to go, Rukia?" he asks her, and she nods.

"Yea. Let's go, Ichigo." she says, and unlocks the senkaimon. Ichigo and Rukia both walk through the senkaimon together. Isshin looks up at the disappearing senkaimon, and lets out a sigh.

"I'm gonna miss that kid, but at least he's happy now." he said.

"Kurosaki-san, you did the right thing. I'm sure your son is truly happy now that he's back with Kuchiki-san." Urahara says, and Isshin nods.

"I give them about 3 days until they finally admit their feelings to one another. Since they're living together, it's bound to happen." Isshin says with a smile on his face.

"I give them 3 hours. As soon as those two get back to her office, I wouldn't be surprised if they just started tearing at each other like wild animals. When Ichigo saw her disappearing 17 months ago, I could cut the romantic tension with a knife. An idiot could see how much those two desired each other." Ishida says with a smirk on his face, pushing his glasses up.

"And what about you, Ishida-san? If I recall, you seemed to have an eye for a certain shinigami back when you were rescuing Kuchiki-san in Soul Society. A certain purple-haired shinigami who's lieutenant of the 12th division?" Urahara asks, and Ishida blushes and looks away.

"W-w-what are you talking about? Why would I like her, she's a shinigami!" he wails out, and Urahara smiles.

"Kurotsuchi mentioned that you appeared to have a slight interest in his daughter. He told me right before he made a request to make you sterile." Urahara asked, and Ishida's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"He WHAT!" he screams, and Isshin starts laughing.

"I turned him down of course, but obviously Kurotsuchi doesn't approve of you courting his daughter. You have your work cut out for you, Quincy-san." he says, and Isshin is rolling on the floor at this point.

"Whatever you say, Urahara-san." Ishida says, and heads out of the shop.

As soon as he steps out of the shop, he rolls his eyes at the last thing Urahara says to him.

_I don't need that bastard's approval. I'll put an arrow between his eyes like I should've 2 years ago._

* * *

><p>Ichigo makes his way back home with Rukia, and his greeted by his two younger sisters.<p>

"Hi Ichigo!" Yuzu chimes with a bright smile.

"Yo, Ichi-nii-san." Karin says, smiling at her pun.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Karin. If you keep making snide comments like that, you'll never get a boyfriend." Ichigo says promptly, scolding her.

"Why would I want something as cumbersome as a boyfriend? Guys in general are jerks."

"If you keep that kind of mindset, you're gonna wind up being gay. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you two." he says, and they both look up at him.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Yuzu asks him. Ichigo sighs.

"You noticed I came home in my spirit form, right?" he says, and Yuzu nods.

"Yea, but it's weird seeing you in your spirit form. I never saw you in it, but I heard about it from you and dad." she says.

"Yea. This isn't gonna be easy for me to say, but...the reason I'm in my spirit form...is because I'm dead." he says. At first there's a silence. Yuzu starts tearing up, and Karin starts breathing heavier.

"B-but Ichigo, why? How?" Yuzu says, starting to cry.

"Ichi-nii, you were just about to graduate from high school. You were about to start your life. Why did it have to be now!" she screams, starting to shake. Ichigo sighs and puts his arms around them.

"To put it simply, the shinigami need my help real bad, and in order for me to help them, I have to pass on to the death life. This isn't goodbye, I'll make sure I visit you two often. I would never leave you two." he says with a gentle smile, but the two sisters don't look very comforted by that fact. Rukia steps forward and also hugs them.

"It's ok, you two. He's gonna be with me. You two know I always make time to visit. Ichigo and me will make sure we keep in touch. You two are like sisters to me, I would never abandon either of you." she says with a gentle smile, and the girls start to calm down.

"Ok...if Ichigo's gonna be with you, then I'll know he'll be fine. Make sure you take care of him, Rukia-nee-san." Yuzu says, with a faint smile on her face.

"I don't want Ichi-nii to leave...but if other people need his help, then I would rather him go where he's needed. I'm sure you wouldn't do something like this unless it was for a good reason, Ichi-nii. Just make you help the people who need it." Karin says, and Ichigo smiles at her.

"Of course. I'm gonna head to my room to grab a couple of things before I head out." Ichigo says, and makes his way up the stairs, with Rukia at his side.

Ichigo grabs a couple of family pictures and other things and takes one look around the room. He realizes he's gonna miss this house, despite his crazy father living in it. Ichigo stares at the closet, and Rukia looks up at him and smiles.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" she asks him. He looks down at her and gives her a soft smile.

"It was about 2 years ago when you first showed up in my room and scared the piss out of me. After that, you were willing to lend me your powers to save my family, even though you didn't know me at all. After that, you stayed by my side and helped me help so many spirits and people in this world. I remember you jumping out of the closet during a hollow attack and scaring the crap out of me. If it weren't for you Rukia, I still would have been looking for a reason to live. I'm glad I met you, Rukia." he says genuinely, and Rukia gives him a beautiful smile at his confession.

"I'm glad I met you too, Ichigo. My life was so void of happiness and joy that I didn't think I'd ever find someone who truly cared about me. Then I met you, and you showed me just how fulfilling life can be, despite its hardships. Now that you are going to be living in Soul Society, I feel so much more...content. I'm much more at peace when you're with me, Ichigo." she says.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo says goodbye to his family and friends, Rukia opens up a Senkaimon and looks up at Ichigo.<p>

"Are you ready for your new life, Ichigo?" she says. He smiles and she's shocked when he grabs her hand.

_He never displays his emotions like this...I'm so happy right now!_

"Yea." he says, and he feels a feeling of joy in the pit of his stomach when he feels her hand tighten a little bit around his. Together they walk through the Senkaimon.

_Even though I'm leaving my family and friends, I couldn't be any happier right now. I'm coming home!_


	5. Just To See Her Smile

**A/N: I had a really good time writing this one, and this is my longest one yet at 3,366 words! I'm very pleased at how this turned out. I might even go as far as saying this might surpass my first story! Enjoy! :D**

_Just to see her smile_

Ichigo was sitting in his room one night, thinking to himself. Recently, Rukia has been feeling a little down, and he can't figure it out for the life of him. He's tried asking her what it was, but she would either get pissed off at him or completely change the subject. He begins to wonder if it's because Rukia has been doing nothing but slaying hollows and going to Ichigo's school for about 3 weeks straight without doing anything of interest. He sighs as he uses his substitute badge to pop himself out of his body, and heads out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-san! What are you doing here at this hour? Is something wrong?" Urahara asks, and Ichigo shakes his head no.<p>

"Nothing important. I just need to ask you a small favor, that's all." he says, and Urahara gets a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh my, Kurosaki-san. Asking me a favor at this hour, after all that I've done helping you get your powers back? It's gonna cost you a little some-" he says before getting swiftly punched in the gut.

"Idiot! Who the hell do you think helped out with the whole Aizen incident! That should be enough for you to be indebted to me for the rest of your life! Besides, after all you've done to Rukia, that's even more reason why you should help me!" he screams at him, and Urahara raises an eyebrow.

"What does Kuchiki-san have to do with this?" he asks curiously.

"Rukia's been feeling a little down lately and I want to do something for her to cheer her up. I'm going to Soul Society to ask Byakuya a favor." he says, and Urahara has a small look of surprise on his face.

_Oh this should be good..._

"Fair enough, Kurosaki-san. It was you dealing with Aizen that made you lose your powers in the first place, getting them back to you is hardly enough to make it up to you, and if it's for Kuchiki-san, I still owe her for what I've done to her when she first met you. I'm sorry." he says, and Ichigo just scowls.

"It's fine, and I don't expect you to help me out like this all the time. I know you have a store to run and all. Anyways, I need you to open the senkaimon for me, that's all." he says, and Urahara nods.

"Simple enough. Let's head downstairs and get this over with, Kurosaki-san. Yoruichi's gonna be stopping by soon."

"You two have something to talk about this late?" Ichigo asks, and Urahara grins.

"Oh, we're not gonna be talking..." he says, leaving Ichigo confused, who wants to ask what he means, but decides against it, sensing the answer will creep him out.

Urahara pulls out his sword and opens the senkaimon, and Ichigo prepares to step through it.

"Thanks, Urahara-san." he says, and heads through the gate.

* * *

><p>Ichigo enters the Soul Society and heads to Byakuya's mansion. He knocks on the door and is addressed by one of his servants.<p>

"Good evening, may I ask who you are?" the servant asks.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, and I'm here to see Byakuya. I want to speak to him about his sister." he says, and the servant's eyes widen a bit before immediately nodding and heading to get his master. Ichigo just realized what he said to the servant was very wrongly worded, and his suspicions are confirmed when he senses a very strong pulse of reiatsu coming from inside the house. Byakuya is officially pissed off.

Byakuya appears a moment later, and Ichigo feels a slight sense of dread.

"Just what is it you wish to speak to me about my sister for, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he says, giving him an icy glare.

"W-well, your sister has been feeling a little down lately, and I wanted to ask your help in cheering her up." he asks, and Byakuya feels relief and lowers his reiatsu, seeing as he was expecting Ichigo to say his sister was pregnant or wanted to ask him for his blessing.

"...I see. What exactly do you have in mind?" Byakuya asks him.

"Well, I wanted to take her shopping in the real world so she could enjoy herself some. She's been doing nothing but hollow hunting and keeping me company in my boring classes for 3 weeks now, and she hasn't really done anything fun in that entire time. I wanted to do something for her to make her feel better." he says, and Byakuya nods.

"And where do I fit in with all this?" Byakuya asks.

"Well, knowing your sister, everything she's gonna want at the mall isn't gonna be cheap, and I can't afford everything that she's gonna want. Hell, the Chappy phone alone that she wants is too much for me to afford. I wanted to ask you if you could give me some money so I can show Rukia a good time." Ichigo says, having a feeling that this conversation is about to turn sour.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...are you asking my sister out on a date?" he asks, and Ichigo immediately blushes and backs up a step.

"N-no, of course not! I just wanted to help Rukia feel better! After everything she's done for me and being there for me when I needed her most, I felt this is the least I could do. I just want to see her happy." Ichigo says, and there was a brief pause.

"Is that so...Kurosaki Ichigo, what is your relationship with my sister?" he says, staring intently at Ichigo.

"She's...more important to me than anyone." he tells him.

"...You love her, don't you?" he asks, and Ichigo blushes.

"Uh..." Ichigo doesn't immediately respond. Ichigo normally doesn't like to talk about his feelings of Rukia in general, but in front of Byakuya, the consequence of having his testicles removed is even worse.

"Yea, I do. I've cared deeply for her for a long time, and that whole time I wasn't sure why. I guess this would be why." he says. Byakuya closes his eyes, and a moment later, the slightest of grins appears on his face.

"I see. Very well, I approve of your date with Rukia, and I will ensure that any financial issues on your date will be taken care of." he says, and Ichigo stares a moment at him, not sure if he's more surprised Byakuya is willing to help him or more surprised that he approves.

"Eh? You really approve of me and Rukia? I thought nobles always want their family to marry other nobles." he says.

"Not too long ago, there was a time when I wanted to kill my sister with my own two hands. It was you who stood by her and was willing to sacrifice your life to protect hers. If it wasn't for you, Kurosaki Ichigo, my sister wouldn't be here today, and Aizen would have obtained the hougyoku and destroyed Soul Society from within. I may not like anything about you, but even I can see that my sister just enjoys being around you. Everything you do with her puts her at ease. Ever since she gave you your shinigami powers back, she's been brighter than she ever has in the past 17 months. I know you only wish the best for her, and my approval is the least I could do for everything you've done for her." he finishes. Ichigo starts to smile and feel much more at ease.

"Thanks, Byakuya. I'm glad that you really do think of your sister's well-being, that's more than enough for me." he says.

"Wait here a moment." Byakuya says, and leaves Ichigo in the doorway for a couple of minutes. Byakuya returns with a card.

"I always keep a small portion of my finances in the real world should the situation ever arise that I need them. I suppose now would be a more important time as any for them to be of use. I trust you enough to know you wouldn't misuse it. Make sure you show Rukia a good time." he says, and Ichigo grins.

"Don't worry, she'll remember this day for a long time. She'll be even happier to know that you had a part in this too." he says, and Byakuya's slight grin spreads a little wider.

"If we're done here, I suggest you leave now, Kurosaki Ichigo. You need your rest if you're going to spend the day with my sister." he says.

"Yea, you're right. Good night." Ichigo says, and heads down the walkway.

"Mm." Byakuya grunts before heading back to his bedroom. On his way there, a thought pops into his mind:

_At least my sister will be happy again, that's enough for me._

* * *

><p>Rukia wakes up the next morning, and hops out of the closet to see that Ichigo isn't sleeping. She's surprised he's up this early since she usually has to kick his ass out of bed on a saturday. She heads downstairs and is surprised to see him cooking in the kitchen.<p>

"Oi Rukia, you hungry?" he asks her, and she has trouble wiping the slight bit of shock on her face.

"Ichigo, you're up this early, cooking? Did you hit your head last night or something?" she asked him, and he scowls at her.

"No idiot, since you've been feeling kinda sad lately, I thought I'd try to do somethin nice for you. You can help yourself to some cold cereal if you'd like." he says with a snide look on his face.

"Like hell I will! You're cooking me breakfast whether you like it or not, you damn strawberry!" she yells, shaking her fist at him.

"Yea, yea." he says, not losing the smile on his face. He's glad to see some energy back in her face. He's been feeling happy the day she gave him his powers back, but hasn't been quite right since she's been in this funk. Seeing her happy and cheerful again makes him happy as well.

Ichigo slides a couple of eggs, sunny side up, on her plate and puts a couple stripes of bacon with some toast and strawberry slices on the side. Rukia looks down on her plate in anticipation and she feels her heart flutter when she sees the eggs and bacon form to make a smiley face.

"Ichigo..." she says, knowing that he hates anything cutesy. He fixes his own plate, sets it down on the table, and walks up to her.

"What's wrong, I thought you liked cute stuff like this." he says, gesturing to her plate. Then it finally clicks for her.

_He's actually going out of his way to do stuff for me?_

Rukia isn't quite sure what to make of this situation, but she tries to keep her composure and keeps her grin to only a grin.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Ichigo." she says, and Ichigo just grins at her.

"You don't have to thank me, midget. This is just the start of our day." he says, and Rukia looks up at him, confused.

"What do you mean? Did we get an important assignment from Soul Society or something?" she asks, and he looks at her dubiously.

"What, no! After we're done eating, We're gonna catch the bus to the mall to do some shopping. I thought it'd be a nice change of pace from sitting in all day, reading horror mangas." he said, and Rukia is having an even harder time maintaining her composure.

_He's even gonna take me to the mall? Ichigo hates the mall! Next, he's probably ask me if we want to take a nice romantic walk down the beach!_

"Really? I can't wait!" she screams, and starts jumping up and down like a girl getting ready for her prom date. Ichigo feels a feeling of happiness he hasn't felt since she popped back into his life at Tsukishima's mansion.

"Ok, ok, calm down Rukia. Well we can't go to the mall unless we eat up first, so let's focus on that first." he says, and she happily complies.

As she tastes the food, she realizes that he's a better cook than she thought. Everything was cooked exactly as she liked it: eggs sunny side up, bacon extra crispy, toast on the light side, and he even had her favorite snack (strawberries) sliced up on the side. She throughly enjoyed her meal. Ichigo wasn't so much interested in his meal as he was at watching Rukia enjoying hers.

After they finish his meal, they head back upstairs to get their jackets, and he's surprised when Rukia jumps on his back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Piggyback! Let's go Ichigo, I wanna go to the mall!" she says with her legs clenched firmly on his hips. Ichigo's beyond glad that he decided to show Rukia a great day, and even more glad that he asked Byakuya for some help on their date. He knows Rukia won't forget this day for a long time.

Rukia hops off his back so Ichigo can get his jacket on, then hands Rukia her jacket. As he heads down the stairs, she hops back on him again.

"Geez, you're like a little bunny, aren't you?" he says, and she smiles happily.

"Yep! I have a feeling today's gonna be a great day. I'm really happy that you decided to do all this for me, Ichigo. It means a lot to me." she says.

_More than you know..._

As they head to the bus stop, they only have to wait a couple of minutes to catch the bus they need. It seems like everything seems to approve of their date.

* * *

><p>As they head inside the mall, Rukia looks around in wonder. Even though she's been to this place a few times, she still can't quite get used to it. As they walk past the sports store, Rukia starts to head in, but Ichigo grabs her shoulder and steers her away from it.<p>

"I'm not getting anything from here today." he says, and Rukia looks up at him with a quizzical look on her face.

_I don't get it! He comes to the mall and he doesn't go into his favorite store? That store is usually the only reason he even comes here! The only reason I can think of why he would come here is..._

Rukia's grin at this point is so radiant that when Ichigo looks at her, he thinks he sees a golden aura emitting from her. He smiles and continues walking down the store, and he looks very surprised when he looks down on his hand and see Rukia has latched onto it. He just smiles and squeezes her hand.

_I guess Byakuya was right about this being a date..._

They continue walking down the store, and Rukia's hand nearly slips out of his when she walks too far ahead of him suddenly. She looks behind and sees Ichigo is looking at a woman's store.

"Ichigo?" she looks up at him.

"You said you needed some new clothes, didn't you? This store is one of the best woman stores here. You've been wanting new clothes for a while now, haven't you? I just hope they have decent clothing for midgets." he asks her, and she gives him a playful jab to his hip. He grins.

She heads inside and immediately starts to pick out some cute shirts and pants. She's a little disappointed when the shirt she really likes isn't on sale, and she doesn't want to spend too much of Ichigo's money. He's been so nice to her today, and she doesn't want that to change. She starts to turn around when she walks straight into Ichigo. She nearly falls but Ichigo wraps his arm around her and pulls her into him to keep her from falling.

"Easy, Rukia, watch where you're goin, you could've knocked some nice woman over." he tells her, and she frowns slightly.

"Sorry, Ichigo." she says, and Ichigo grins slightly.

"It's all right, you're just having a good time. Why are you getting these shirts Rukia, I thought you liked purple ones." he asks her curiously.

"I do, but they're not on sale, and they're kind of expensive. I don't want to spend all of your money, I'd feel terrible." she says, and Ichigo lets out a short laugh.

"Idiot, it's not my money you're gonna be spending." he says, and she looks up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asks, and she is even more confused when he holds up a credit card. She looks at it closely and sees Byakuya's name on it. Her hand starts to shake and she starts to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"H-how did you get this? This is nii-sama's personal card! When did you-how did you-why did-" she started saying, but couldn't get a single one of the many questions that flew through her head right now.

"I had a talk with Byakuya last night. I had a feeling the things you would want at the mall would be a little expensive, so I asked him for a little help. He was happy to oblige." Ichigo said to her. Ichigo sees her hand on the card starts to shake even more and he sees tears falling down her face and she immediately wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Today is one of the happiest days of my life. You made me breakfast, took me to the mall and did everything for me, even though you hate it, and you even got my brother to help out. I just..." she dropped off and started sobbing into his chest. He put an arm around her back and another arm on the back of her neck and sifted his fingers in her hair.

"You deserve every bit of this, Rukia. Ever since you came back into my life and did so much for me, I've been so happy. It's not fair that I get to be happy and you don't. I care more about your happiness than I care about mine. I'm always gonna take care of you, Rukia." he tells her, and he can feel her sobbing starting to slow. She finally pulls away and gives a look of pure happiness, and she wipes what's left of her dry tears off her face.

"I'm so glad I chose to stay here with you, Ichigo. I've never been this happy in my life." she said, and they just stare at each other. He smiles as he lowers his head towards hers and gives her a gentle yet passionate kiss. They stay like that for over a minute before one of the sale clerks finds them making out.

"Hey, are you gonna buy something or fight with your tongues?" she asks them. They gently break apart from each other embarrassed.

"Yea, sorry." he tells her, and she heads back to her department. They pick up a few more things and pay for them with Byakuya's card before heading back into the mall.

* * *

><p>As they leave the mall, Rukia's skipping (yea, skipping) out onto the streets with a bag in each of her hands while Ichigo has about three in each of his own. How a woman can do so much shopping is beyond him. Rukia is carrying all of the light things like plushies and that Chappy cell phone she's been wanting for a couple months while Ichigo is carrying all of her clothes, which makes him feel like he has 70 pound dumbbells in each hand.<p>

As they sit down on the bench waiting for the bus, Rukia leans over to him with a suggestive look in her face.

"Now what is it we were up to in the store...?" she asks him, then leans in to kiss him before he could respond. Ichigo was glad the bus didn't come for a long time because he and Rukia spent over a half an hour making out on the bench.

_Today has been a perfect day for both of us. I would do anything just to see her smile._


	6. Alone Time

**A/N: Warning: this gets VERY M-rated towards the end! This is my second IchiRuki lemon, and I had a lot of fun writing this! Make sure to submit reviews! **

_Alone Time_

Ichigo has been feeling pretty happy recently. No more school for the summer, he finally gotten over the nervousness of asking Rukia out on a date, and he doesn't have to worry about a summer job with the proposal Yamamoto gave him a few days ago.

_"Look, you guys don't have to pay me-"_

_"We insist, Kurosaki Ichigo. In light of recent events, I suspect there will be worse things to come. This whole fullbringer fiasco wasn't a major threat, but who knows what parties Ginjou was conspiring with to bring down the Soul Society. We except them to make a move before long, and in the meantime, we can't have you worry about something so trivial as this "summer job." Besides, you've already contributed so much to us. It would be ungrateful if we didn't at least give you something to make your human life a little more comfortable." Yamamoto concluded, gaze sternly fixed upon Ichigo, who hesitated for a moment before nodding._

_"Yea, I guess you're right. If this threat is as bad as you think it may be, I could put this time towards some training. Thanks, old man." Ichigo concluded, and left the Captain Commander's office._

Ichigo was getting breakfast from the table to bring upstairs, and as he opened the door to come back into his living room, he found Rukia was awake, sitting at his desk, drawing.

"Oi, move that stuff off the table so we can eat." he said, setting the plate down on the table, along with her juice.

"Idiot, there's way too much food on this plate for me to eat! And what about you?" she asked, turning to look at Ichigo, who had a suggestive look on his face.

"Don't be so dense..." he said, and before she knew it, he picked her up and set her on his lap, right at the table. The now-furiously blushing Rukia backed her head away from the plate a little bit as he took the fork and brought some of the eggs to her mouth.

"I-Ichigo..." she stammered out, surprised by his rather bold actions, but he gently smiled at her and gestured for her to open her mouth, and after a moment, she did. It was then that she realized: she liked it when Ichigo fed her.

"You like it?" he whispered in her ear. "They're different from Yuzu's, I made them myself." he added. She didn't know he could cook.

Rukia slowly eased in his gentle but firm grip on her as he now got a piece of sausage and brought it to her. Rukia felt like she had to get back at him. She didn't like it when he had full control, after all.

"Mmm..." she moaned, as she opened her mouth for the sausage, but instead of chewing it, she caught it with her lips and started playing with it, grabbing it and slowly started licking and sucking it while looking at Ichigo with a grin on her face. This time it was Ichigo's turn to blush as he started to squirm slightly as she continued. His grip on her tightened a little bit, and he tried to adjust his weight so he wouldn't be poking her. It didn't work out so well because she felt the slight pulse in his waist, and was pleasantly surprised by what she had caused.

"Well, what's this, Ichigo? A bit excited, are we?" she said teasingly, smirking now that she took back the control from him.

"Don't do that, Rukia. I won't be able to control myself here, and my family's downstairs..." he said, and she giggled.

"Then you should've let me eat from my own plate, moron." she said, trying to take the fork away from Ichigo, but he didn't allow it.

"Shut it, you're enjoying this too. Come on, let's finish up before the food starts to get cold." he said, and he went back to feeding himself and Rukia.

Rukia found that she very much enjoyed eating while on Ichigo's lap, and it only made it even better that he was feeding her. She also enjoyed the thought of them sharing the same fork. After they were done eating, neither one of them really wanted to take the dishes downstairs. They sat quietly on the chair in each other's embrace before they heard a voice call.

"Oni-chan, bring the dishes down!" Yuzu called out. Ichigo sighed as he slowly got up from the chair, and Rukia went back to coloring her pictures. Ichigo handed in the dishes downstairs and went back to his room and saw Rukia finish her picture. She handed it to him and looked up with excitement.

"Well, what do you think, Ichigo? I've gotten better, haven't I?" she said, looking up at him. He honestly thought the pictures looked exactly the same, same rabbit-themed ugly figures as always. As he looked closer though, he noticed an orange-haired rabbit and a black-haired rabbit were shown walking in a street holding hands. He smiled as he looked at it, then looked at her.

"I think it's great." he said, with a smile on his face. That's when an idea came to his head.

"Put your shoes and your clothes on." he said firmly, as he went to put on his own shoes. Rukia was confused, but did as she was asked.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" she asked.

"I think it's about time we did something together, as a couple...don't you?" he said, and Rukia smiled at the thought.

"Where do you plan on taking me?"

"There's a carnival that opened up not too long ago on the outskirts of the city. Neither of us have been there yet, and I thought it would be a good way for us to spend some time together." he said, and Rukia could feel her heart warm at his words. She didn't say anything, and she didn't have to.

As Ichigo and Rukia made their way past the turnstile and into the park, Rukia was amazed at all the weird contraptions and colorful themes that filled the place. She had never been to an amusement park before.

"Wow, Ichigo, this is so exciting! I don't know what to do first!" she said, getting overexcited. He couldn't hold back his grin at seeing her look so happy.

"Well, I suppose the first thing we should do is go on one of the rides here," he said, gesturing towards one of the smaller roller coasters, and Rukia's eyes lit up. Her excitement turned to shock and pure happiness when Ichigo grabber hand as they made their way to the ride. Her smile was radiant as she squeezed his hand back and got in line.

After about twenty minutes of waiting in line, they finally got on the ride, and Ichigo had to help her with the belt and the armbar. He was a little nervous since he thought she wouldn't be tall enough, but after a measure with the height stick, she was cleared. As the cart started to move, he put his arm around her as the cart made its way up the hill. As the cart made its way down, the cart plummeted downhill and Rukia found herself screaming in excitement along with Ichigo as the cart whirled its way around the track.

As the ride ended and they exited the cart, Rukia was just as excited as when she got on the ride.

"That was so much fun! What can we do next?" she said, waiting for Ichigo's answer.

"Hm, well, we could try a couple of the games around here. I'm sure there's a prize you have in mind." he said, and they both started walking around looking at the games that were offered.

It didn't take them long before they found a stand that was offering bunnies as a pride, and Rukia literally squealed when she saw them.

"CHAPPY!" she screamed, and started hopping up and down at the stand. Ichigo figured this was what she was looking for in all the game stands. He's just lucky its at one of his favorite game stands. Medium prize is awared if you knock all three weighted bottles off the stand in two hits, and a large if you did it in one. Sadly, there were no medium prizes, which left Ichigo with one option.

"Two balls, please." he said, giving the man two dollars. As the man set the balls on the stand, he focused at the dead center of the triangle of bottles (one was on top of the other two), and he reeled back and threw a very powerful pitch at the bottles, knocking them not only off the table, but one of the bottles that went flying smacked the man in his head. Ichigo and Rukia both jumped over the counter to check on the man, who was holding his head.

"Shit, sorry, are you all right?" he asked, and the man slowly nodded.

"Yea, nothing a little ice won't fix. Still, that was a crazy fast pitch, you should be a professional baseball pitcher with an arm like that." he said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm guessing you'll be wanting this one?" he said, taking the large rabbit off the rack and handing it to Rukia, who lost her concern and lost herself in the rabbit.

"How'd you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Because your girlfriend has been staring at it before she even approached the stand. Besides, all the prizes here are a little on the girly side, so I figured you weren't here for yourself. Funny how one of the most manly games here has prizes only for women. Still, she looks very excited, to say the least. Have fun." he said, waiving them off as Ichigo and Rukia left with their overly large bunny.

Ichigo was a little less excited than he was since they stopped holding hands, but with that large bunny, she kind of needs both of her arms. Then something bumps into him, and he's surprised when he sees Rukia leaning into him as she holds her bunny. The grin pops back on his face as he puts his arm around her and continues walking.

As they continue walking, Rukia notices all the excitement got her a little hungry.

"Hey Ichigo, do you know where we can get something good to eat?" she asks, and he chuckles.

"This is an amusement park, Rukia, it's impossible to look somewhere without at least seeing a candy stand. What are you in the mood for eating?" he said.

"I'm not that hungry, so just something to snack on, something sweet." she said, and Ichigo grinned. She's in for a real treat.

Ichigo heads past a couple of rides and gets a spark in his eye when he finds what he's looking for. As Ichigo walks up to the stand and hands over a few dollars, the man hands a large ice cream cone to them, and Rukia looks rather surprised.

"I didn't know they could even mix flavors! Is there something special about this ice cream?" she asked as she looks at the half-chocolate, half-strawberry cone.

"It's a special brand called Ben & Jerry's. It's one of the best ice cream makers in the world, you'll love it, trust me." he said with a smile.

"But why did you get two flavors?" she asked, and gasped slightly when Ichigo put his hand on hers and started licking the cone. She grins back and starts licking the cone too.

An older couple looks at them for a moment before turning away, smiling.

"Remember when we used to be like that, dear?" the older woman asked, smiling.

The old man looked back at her and smiled, putting his arm around her and continued walking around the park.

As Ichigo and Rukia continued licking their ice cream cone, Ichigo notices that Rukia has spilled a little bit of ice cream all around her lips, and he looks around. There doesn't seem to be anyone walking around the particular bench they are sitting at, and decides to be a little bold.

Rukia is a little enveloped with the ice cream and barely notices Ichigo before he starts licking the sides of her lips with a dark look in his eyes. Her cheeks start to redden as Ichigo works to clean up the mess she made on her face. She can't help but let out a short moan at how intimate Ichigo is being, especially in a public area, so much so she nearly drops the ice cream and winds up spilling a little more on her chest. She's wearing a vest today, and the ice cream spilled right between her cleavage, and Ichigo pauses for a moment. Her lips were one thing, but this...

Rukia sees the hesitation and fear in his eyes, and smirks. "Aren't you gonna finish what you started, Ichigo?" she said with a somewhat daring tone.

Ichigo looks at her, pauses for another moment, then decides he already went this far, and proceeds to lick the ice cream between her breasts. She lets out a moan as he quickly works to clean up the mess she made. She runs her hands through his hair as he continues. She then realizes that they are still in a public area and could be thrown out of the park if they don't stop now.

"Ichigo, that's enough, somebody might see!" she said, and Ichigo kept sucking for another moment or so before backing off with a rather satisfied look on his face. Fortunately, they stopped just in time as they saw a mother and her child walking around the corner towards where they were. Certainly not something that they would want a child to see. The situation, however, left Ichigo in a rather troubling situation, as things are starting to get rather stiff...in his pants. Ichigo decides to take a chance and looks Rukia in the eyes, who still looks a little flustered.

"Say Rukia, you never did anything to show your appreciation for today..." he said with a hinting tone. Rukia raises an eyebrow at him. She thinks she knows where this is going, but it's fun to play around with him.

"Oh, what does the great Kurosaki-kun want in return for taking me to this great place?" she sang out in her schoolgirl voice. Ichigo was starting to get even more turned on with her playfulness of the situation. Things might go even better than he planned.

"Oh, I'm thinking it might have something to do in that small forest area, you know, that's dark and secluded? With no one around?" he said with a grin, and was very relieved and turned on when he saw her grin back.

"Oh, I think I know a good way to repay you..." she said, and without saying anything else, they quickly made their way towards the small forest in the corner of the park, and looked around before entering. Ichigo only planned on making out with her in the woods, but Rukia had a different agenda as she slid off his pants and she started ferverently rubbing him, gently but firmly, to make sure he was at his peak before worked her magic on him. Ichigo had a look of both pleasure and surprise at what she was doing, but certainly wasn't objecting. He thought he was gonna have to wait at least a couple weeks before he got this kind of opportunity. After she lowered his boxers and saw his blessing, she grabbed hold of it and started slowly taking him in her mouth, gently rolling her tongue around his head, making Ichigo jerk a little. She enjoys making him squirm like this since it makes her feel like the one in control, and she continues to slowly jerk him while she uses her mouth to please him. After a while, she decides to try something else, and while she continued to work him with her hand, she lowered her head a little more and used her mouth to play with his testicles. This brought on a different but equally good sensation for Ichigo as he tensed slightly at her perfect touch. The soft moans she was making was only contributing to his pleasure.

Soon, she started to feel Ichigo throb like crazy and saw an almost pained expression on his face and knew he was ready. She continued to work him and suck him firmly, but slowly.

"Come on, Ichigo, come on..." she whispered as she continued to work to push him over the edge. Ichigo started to feel himself slowly lose more and more control. "You got to taste my ice cream, so now I'm gonna taste some of yours...give me everything you got, Ichigo..." she whispered, and those words gave him such a turn-on, he lost all control and she felt his member jerk, and she slowly but rhymically worked her mouth and her hands to ride out the pulsing of his member, draining every single drop he has been saving up. She felt a large amount of liquid explode within her mouth, but she continued to work him, swallowing and savoring every last bit. As Ichigo was finishing his convulsion, she slowly used her hand to squeeze out every last drop of him while using her mouth to try and stimulate any bit that might be left in his testicles. When she was successful, she squeezed out the reminder and gave it one last suck before letting go and licking her lips.

"Mmm. Thanks for the snack." she said swallowing the last remnants, looking up at him with a very satisfied look on her face. Ichigo's mind, at this point, is completely blown at how much she turned him on, and how hard she made him orgasm. He was scared he would've given her a gagging fit and drawn attention from the people outside. He quickly pulled up his boxers and pants, leaning against the tree for support since his legs are feeling very weak.

"Damn, Rukia...I was only planning on making out with you here...but you had a much better plan. We're gonna have to do this more often, I want to do everything, with you and to you. I think we should leave now; I might pass out if we don't." he said, and Rukia grins since that was exactly what she was going for.

"I noticed. The erection you still have is blantently obvious that you wanted more, but that can wait until tonight..." she said, thinking of what she could to do actually make him pass out.

"Why wait until tonight?" he said suggestively, and Rukia chuckled lightly.

"I had a feeling you would be like this once you had some service. You should be lucky I decided to put myself on birth control, just in case." she said, sparking ideas, none of them very clean, into Ichigo's head.

"You're gonna regret saying that..." he said, grabbing her hand and making his way to the exit of the park. He has no plans of letting her rest when she gets home, and after hearing what she said, he plans on putting every last of his essence inside of her.

Ichigo vowed that neither him or her would be able to walk right tomorrow as they made their way to the park. There's no way he's done getting his fill.

**VERY smutty, just the way I like it! I'm thinking of doing a part two, send me a review if you do! :D**


	7. Once is Never Enough

**A/N: Due to request from a couple very enthusiatic readers, I have decided to make a part two to the previous oneshot where Ichigo and Rukia go back home to continue their little sexfest, so, yea, lemon, and a very strong one at that. Enjoy! =D**

_One is Never Enough_

As Ichigo and Rukia continued to make their way back home, they walked at a quickened pace, both very eager to continue what they started. As Rukia looked up at Ichigo, she saw something in his eyes that was more than just desire. He _needed _this, she thought. The grin on her face spreads wider, as she plans on getting it all out of his system, pun intended.

As they finally entered the house, they noticed it was empty. On the kitchen table, they found a note scribbled on the living room table. Ichigo picked it up and noticed it was his father's handwriting, and it said:

_Took the daughters along with me on my work trip. Figured you could use the time alone with Rukia-chan. Will be gone for the rest of the weekend. Make me proud, son._

_P.S. If Rukia-chan's not pregnant in the next three weeks, I'm disowning you._

Ichigo's temper started to flare a bit at that smart comment, but Rukia grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers.

"Forget about him, Ichigo." she said, and gave him a long, lusty kiss. He quickly lost what anger he had and found himself returning the kiss with equal passion. He then swiftly picked her up bridal style and took her up to his room. As they continued kissing, he set her down on the bed and gently started sliding off her dress. She got to work as well and took his shirt off rather hastily, revealing that toned, muscular body she's seen and wanted to touch for so long.

As they continued to kiss, he slid his hands on Rukia's back and got to work on unsnapping Rukia's bra, and after a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally does so, revealing her soft but perfect breasts. He wastes no time sliding his hands over her breasts, stomach, and thighs. As he starts to suck on her neck, she moans and runs her fingers through his hair, pulling his head closer to her.

Rukia decides to take her turn and take his belt off, followed by his pants and boxers, in one smooth motion. As she exposes him once again, she sees he hasn't lost any of his stiffness from earlier. She doesn't waste any time and gets to work on working him with her hands. Ichigo moans at her gentle yet firm touch as she works his member to get him as hard as he possibly can. She then proceeds to use her mouth to start working him, flicking her tongue all around the tip of his length, then goes down to give his balls some service by massaging them with her tongue. After a minute, he tries to gently push her off, as he feels his climax is about to come.

"Rukia," he said in a shaky voice, but she brushes his hand aside and continues using her mouth and hands to please him.

"Oh you're not done after this," she said with a smirk, and continues to work him, and she feels him pulsing stronger and stronger. Ichigo's climax is on him, and he closes his eyes as he loses control of his mind and body, and feels his entire body jerk violently. Rukia picks up on it and continues to work on getting all of his essence out of him, rhythmically sucking and jerking his member to make Ichigo shudder even more violently. He even let out a short scream as she did so, and collapsed completely on the bed. She proceeded to suck out every last bit of his tasty goodness, and gave his manhood one last tight jerk to empty him completely, then gave him one more lick for good measure, and swallowed everything he offered.

Ichigo can feel his body is definitely exhausted now, but he looks down at Rukia to see her positioning herself on top of him, and she doesn't miss the look of surprise on his face.

"Rukia, I don't think I'm ready, just yet," he says in a shaky voice, but she simply grins.

"Really? Your body says otherwise," she said, gently squeezing him as a gesture. "Relax, Ichigo. I'll do all the work. Just make sure you try to stay conscious."

Ichigo bit his lip and watched as Rukia slowly got on top of him and slid him inside of her, slowly but purposely. Once he's completely in, she slowly starts working her hips, enjoying every moment of the tremendous feeling she's experiencing. She's always wanted to be this close to Ichigo, and now she's experiencing it for real. Ichigo can feel his energy and excitement returning since this feels even better than her mouth, as hard as it was to believe five minutes ago. He grabs hold of her butt and helps her thrust against him, and she moans softly at his touch. She puts one hand on the bedframe and slides the other over his chest as she slowly picks up the pace, and she feels Ichigo squirm a bit underneath him. She can tell he really likes it.

Ichigo reaches up and pulls her down to kiss her as they continue to thrust into one another. He puts a hand on her lower back to keep her thrusting and slides the other over her breasts, earning a small shiver from her in return.

Before too long, Ichigo can feel his second climax is almost here, and Rukia can hear him starting to moan, each one louder than the last. She knows he's at his limit and works her hips to make him squirm even more.

"Go ahead Ichigo, don't hold back." she whispers in his ear, and Ichigo loves it when she talks like this, and the sensation it brought along with his impending climax sent him over the breaking point. He jerked sharply and thrusts his hips strongly against hers, riding out his climax. She does the same, enjoying the sensation of his pulsing member inside of her. It excites her, knowing and feeling Ichigo's fluids mixing with her own.

She slides off of Ichigo and rests her head on his chest and puts an arm around his waist. Ichigo enjoys the sensation of her warm body touching his, and puts an arm around her and pulls the covers up. He couldn't be any happier right now even if he tried.

"I love you so much, Rukia." he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know." she whispered back, slowly feeling herself drift into sleep.

They both fall asleep before long, knowing full well that tonight was the greatest night of their lives.


	8. Nurse Kuchiki

**A/N: Alright, after a long hiatus, I finally kicked myself in the ass to write another IR oneshot; Rukia and Ichigo are already together for this one, and, not surprisingly, it's a lemon. Let's see how nasty I can write this one! =D** (is shameless)

Nurse Kuchiki

Ichigo woke up from his bad, not remembering much of anything last night, except his migraine from hell. He remembered that him and Rukia argued about something, but he couldn't quite remember what. He looked over at the alarm clock at his bed and realized it was 10 am, which was a bit late for him to be getting up. Fortunately, it was a Saturday, so he didn't feel the urge to leave his bed. His migraine was still lingering, but not as bad as last night, so he decided to sleep in for about an hour. He was half expecting Rukia to be nearby, but he couldn't sense her reiatsu, so he figured she was checking on SS duties. He rolled over on his side and quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rukia entered the Urahara shop early Saturday morning. She figured if anyone could get Ichigo something to cure his nasty migraine, it was him. Normally she wouldn't bother and would just call him a whiny little crybaby for not dealing with it, but he didn't even bother to argue with her, and was rolling around in his bed moaning for a good portion of the night. Thinking back on it, she realized she probably should've done something to help him. Starting to regret not doing something to help to begin with, she notices Tessai is organizing some items on the shelf.<p>

"Excuse me, Tessai-san, do you know where Urahara is?" she asked, and he nodded.

"In the back room. He should be drinking his morning tea."

As she went into the back room, she saw Urahara watching something on his laptop and heard some unusual moaning and grunting coming from it. Urahara noticed Rukia entering in his private quarters and quickly clicked something on his computer, and the noises stopped. She wasn't sure, but he seemed rather flusted.

"K-kuchiki san, what brings you by this early? I don't mean to be rude, but you should've knocked." he said, hoping she didn't realize what he was watching.

"It's Ichigo. He's had a really bad migraine since last night, and wanted to know if there's anything you have that can get rid of it." she said. He sighed a breath of relief. He was expecting her to ask something more troubling. This was something that he could handle easily.

"Sure, Kuchiki-san." he said, and disappeared into the stock room of his shop. Moments later, he returned with a small packet, which he promptly handed to her.

"Give him this, and not only will he feel better, but he will be in one of the best moods he's been in months. I suggest you take advantage of this if you want any favors out of him." Urahara said with a grin, expanding his fan in front of his face, letting out a slight chuckle. Rukia smiled at this: she's been wanting to watch a movie for some time with him, but he wasn't fond of all the bunnies and cute things it contained.

As she was leaving the Urahara shop, she noticed Yoruichi was waiting for her by the door.

"Oi, Kuchiki, how has life been with you and Ichigo?" she said with her trademark grin.

"It's been great, but lately, he just seems under a lot of stress. I did yell at him, but I think it only made it worse," she said, recalling when she yelled at him for doing his homework, he didn't even bother yelling at her, he just left the house. He didn't come back that night.

"Heh, I know how you can fix that easily." she said, and motioned for Rukia to follow.

As Rukia entered Yoruichi's part of the shop, she noticed Yoruichi had a lot of rather exotic things which she collected. She saw Yoruichi head into her wardrobe and started sorting through it.

"Ah, here it is!" she said, pulling it out, and Rukia gasped when she saw what it was. Yoruichi had pulled out a rather skimpy nurse's outfit.

"I want you to use this when you give Ichigo his medicine. Trust me, that boy will do anything you say when you have this on." she said, letting out a knowing chuckle. Rukia, at this point, was blushing a bit, unsure if she could go through with such a thing.

"Yoruichi-san, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on. If Ichigo has been under a lot of stress, then it sounds to me like your sex life can be spiced up a bit. This is just the thing you need to suck the stress right out of him, literally!" she said, laughing some more. As much as she hated to admit it, Yoruichi had a point. Sure they enjoyed their private time together, but after the first few times they have done it, it just doesn't seem to have the same effect as when it first did.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna go through with this," Rukia found herself saying as she took the nurse outfit.

"Here, have these as well," Yoruichi said, tossing some nurse accessories which included a stethoscope, cotton swabs, and other things. "After all, you won't be much of a nurse if you don't do a little checkup on our stupid little angel! Come on Rukia-chan, it'll be fun, like acting!" she said, getting excited, and Rukia found herself starting to like the idea. She always did enjoy putting on acts.

Rukia gathered all the things and headed back to Ichigo's house.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked back at his clock. It was noon now, and he found that his headache hasn't gotten any better. He heard a knock on his door, and groaned as soon as he heard it.<br>"Go away," he said, not caring who it was. He heard the door open, and as soon as he turned to yell at whoever it was, he couldn't; what he did saw, however, took his thoughts away from his migraine, at least for the moment.

"Now that's not very polite, Kurosaki-kun, and I even went and got my patient something to make his head feel better," she said in her schoolgirl voice. She found herself wondering how he would react, starting to get a bit nervous.

"R-Rukia, what are you talking about? What are you wearing!?" he said, turning his head away, trying not to look at how dangerously short her skirt was, or the unbuttoned shirt she had on. This put her at ease; she could tell he liked what he saw. This sure as hell beat what she had planned for today.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun, take the medicine, and you'll feel better before you know it." she said, handing out the medicine with a glass of water. He hesitantly took the medicine while trying to avert his eyes from Rukia's revealing outfit. A moment after he took the medicine, he found himself starting to feel better already.

"Ok, now that you took your medicine, we can begin your examination," Rukia said, and without warning, jumped on him, forcing him to lay back on his bed and startling the hell out of Ichigo.

"Oi, what are you doing!?" he stammered out, starting to shake a little. He saw a grin on her face, and he didn't like it. He saw her reach for the bag she had sitting on his shelf and took out a thermometer.

"Open your mouth and put this under your tongue, please," she said cheerfully, and Ichigo groaned but obliged, earning a slight giggle from Rukia. After looking at the temperature, she saw it was a bit higher than normal, but she figured as much; she could tell that Ichigo was enjoying this on some level, and this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Oo my, you seem to have a slight fever, Kurosaki-kun. We'll need to remove your shirt and check your pulse," she said, sliding off his shirt without too much resistance. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was because of Rukia putting her hands all over him or because of the medicine, but he found himself starting to like it. He sure didn't plan on letting her know that, though.

Rukia was humming as she took out the stethoscope and put it right above his heart. Ichigo didn't need to be told to take a deep breath, and promptly did so.

"Hmm, I can't seem to find a pulse here, for some reason. Let me try from a different point of your body," she sang out, moving the stethoscope to a different part of his chest, humming while she continued to toy with him. It was fun to tease him like this.

She continued moving her stethoscope lower, and lower, until she rested it just above his waistline. She knew there was no pulse here, but she knew neither of them cared.

"Remove your pants, would you please?" she chimed, and he slid off his pants. She grinned; she didn't even have to force him at this point. Ichigo thinks he finally realized what her intentions were, and smirks slightly; he's sure this will end very well for him.

He notices, however, that she removed her stethoscope and set it aside, and puts her finger on her bottom lip when she stares at his not-so-subtle problem. She grinned at the realization that her acting, with the help of the outfit, did exactly what she had planned.

"I think we found the source of the problem, Kurosaki-kun," she said, and without even asking, she slid his boxers down as well and slid her hand over his appendage.

"Hm...," she said, slowly rubbing him, but keeping her grip on him. Ichigo groaned at her soft but firm touch.

"Your pulse is very strong here. That's not good for you, Kurosaki-kun, we'll have to relieve you of this problem," she said, starting to move her hand a bit faster. Ichigo realized that he can't let her have all the fun here, and decided to play into her little game.

"How do you plan on doing that nurse?" he said, and those must've been the magic words, because she looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

"Like this," she said, and she wasted no time putting her mouth to work, increasing the pleasure he was feeling twofold. She continued using her mouth to please him for a while, and Ichigo found himself running her fingers through his hair, and thrusting to assist her. Rukia used her hand to fondle him, making Ichigo shutter in the process, and she was moaning while she did so.

"There seems to be some sort of blockage here, Kurosaki-kun. We'll have to remove that as well. Don't worry, the clinic uses the most advanced methods of curing our patients," she said, and he saw her turn around and straddle him, and it is just now that he realized...

_She's not even wearing panties..._

The fact she was going to have sex with him while she had that outfit on excited him more than he thought it would. As she lowered herself onto him, he grabbed hold of her thighs and found his hips were moving right with hers. She moaned softly as she continued to work the stress out of him, and Ichigo found himself picking up the pace. Ichigo groaned at how good he felt, and started slamming his hips harder against hers, raising one of his hands to give her a firm slap on her butt.

"Ooh!" she squealed as she continued her pace. Soon after, she heard Ichigo starting to moan more and more, and realized he was near his climax.

"Rukia, I'm about to...," he said, starting to pull himself out of her, but she grabbed a hold of his thigh and kept him from doing so, then resumed thrusting.

"It's ok, I don't mind," she chimed, and Ichigo started to feel himself losing control.

"Let it all out, Kurosaki-kun," she said, wiggling her hips even more, and Ichigo's mind went black for a second as he felt his entire body jerk, pulsing deeply within her. She was enjoying herself almost as much as he was as she continued moving her hips, making sure he enjoyed his orgasm as long as possible. She knew he was enjoying this a lot; he was letting out much more than he usually does, and his orgasm seemed to last longer as well.

When Ichigo eventually stopped climaxing, he pulled himself out of her, then immediately realized that was a mistake as a large amount of their fluids spilled out of her and left quite a mess on himself and the bedsheets.

"Wow, that was a lot," she said, stopping her act, and letting out a chuckle. Fortunately, she figured this would happen, and she reached over and got a couple of wipes from her bag and used them to clean the both of them up before pulling a blanket over the two of them to cuddle.

"No kidding. I should've pulled out though, what if you get pregnant?" he asked, starting to feel concerned.

"I don't mind," she said smiling, and Ichigo found whatever concern he had melt away as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back close to his chest, and found himself falling into a nice sleep.

_The things she does for me. I love her so much!_


	9. Ichiruki Halloween Part 1

**A/N: I know this isn't released at the proper time, but a close friend of mine asked me to release this unfinished story, and I couldn't refuse her. If any of you want me to make other special one shots for holidays, please send me an e-mail. I will warn you now: this fanfic has a VERY lemony IshiHime sex scene. Enjoy!**

_A night in the haunted castle_

The bell had rung for the final class of Karakura High School, and all of the students were running out of the front door. A few moments later, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Keigo, and Chad were walking out of the doorway, and Inoue was walking backwards in front of them, flailing her arms around.

"But come on, guys! It's our last year of high school, we should start having more fun while we still can! What better way to celebrate halloween than to spend it at the haunted abandoned castle?" Inoue bawled, and Rukia's eyes widened. She hadn't heard this yet, since she spent the lunch period fighting off a hollow.

"Oo, that sounds like fun! Come on, we should all do it!" Rukia chimed in, and Keigo started cheering.

"If Rukia-chan's in, then so am I! We're gonna be having so much fun-" Keigo started to say as he went to hug Rukia, before his face met with Ichigo's foot. "So cold! Why'd you do that Ichigo, it's not like she's your girlfriend!" he whines. Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, you're always overreacting, and before you ask Rukia, no, I'm not going to this stupid castle." Ichigo says with a scowl, which turns Rukia's sweet grin into a wicked one.

"Oh, I think you're going. You don't have a choice in the matter." she says, and Ichigo narrows his eyes at her. "Remember the story where your father saw the bloodstain on your pillow and he thought I had lost my v" she said before Ichigo covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't want her to recall that embarassing incident to any living soul, and it took a lot of work to get his father to do the same.

"All right, fine, I'll go to this castle. You're relentless, you know that?" Ichigo says, and Rukia just smiles in a knowing way.

"If Kurosaki-kun is going, then I am too." Inoue says, smiling inwardly. She wanted her friends to come too, but Ichigo was a must. Still, somewhere deep down, she was feeling a little sad.

_Still, Rukia was the one who convinced him to go. If only I was persuasive as her..._

"Well, since everyone else is going too, then I guess I will. I can always just give my neighbors the candy and have her hand out the treats, she loves children." Chad says, somewhat relieved he didn't have to sit by the doorway all evening. He wanted to get out and do something interesting, even though venturing inside a castle isn't at the top of his list.

"Well, I'm still not going. If you think I'm going to this castle, you're sorely mistaken. Why on earth would I spend my time wandering around in some dusty eleventh century structure? Besides, who's gonna hunt the hollows if they decide to appear tonight?" Ishida reasons, and Inoue, while she's not very happy Ishida refused, he has a point.

"Don't worry, Ishida. I called Renji to do me a favor. He's happy to do it since it means getting away from paperwork, and Nii-sama agreed." she says, and Ishida still doesn't seem at all interested.

"Hooooooo, you're scared, aren't you Ishida?" Ichigo says, and Ishida turns around and glares at him.

"What did you say?" he says, and Ichigo grins.

"You're afraid to walk around this castle because you think you might run into some disfigured monster or ghost and get mauled to death. God forbid you have to go to soul society and live with the rest of the shinigami." he says, and Ishida's anger continues to rise.

"Who says I'm scared, you idiot! I'm saying I don't want to go because I don't have any interest going!" he says, and starts to walk off.

"Oh, by the way, I've decided I'm going to wear this costume for halloween." Inoue says, pulling a costume from her large purse, and Ishida turns around in curiosity, and his jaw as well as his backpack nearly drop to the ground at what he sees. Inoue produced a very skimpy one piece nurse's outfit with a very short skirt and a strapless top that's so tight, if she moved to quickly or fell over, he was sure her breasts would pop out completely, if not bust through the material. She also had a very sexy nurse hat with it. "I was hoping you'd come, Ishida-kun, but I guess there's no changing your mind-" she says before Ishida cuts her off.

"Ehh, o-on second thought, maybe I should go. There's no point in spending a holiday studying homework anyways." he says, his face burning. Inoue's smile seems to widen.

"Great! See you all at the castle at seven!" she says, and skips off. Ishida's glad she decided to leave so quickly, since his pants have started to tent a little bit, although fortunately he can conceal it.

Ichigo is grumbling to himself and Rukia walks right in step with him. She notices Ichigo usually isn't this disgruntled by something like this.

"Ichigo, why were you so against going on this trip? Did you have other plans or something?" she asks.

"I wanted to take my sisters trick-or-treating instead of my dad; you know how he gets on holidays. He takes every opportunity he gets to act like an ass. At least if I went with them, they wouldn't be embarrassed to death." he says, knowing that Karin specifically told him she wanted him to take them instead of her father. She actually wanted to go by herself, but she doesn't mind it if Ichigo were to take her, since he would let her do whatever she wanted anyways, as long as she kept out of trouble.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. More importantly, do you even have a costume to wear?" she asks him, and Ichigo sighs. He didn't plan on going out for halloween, so he was going to have to get something short notice.

"Unfortunately, no, and I'm not getting one of those crappy costumes from the mall. There's only one place where we can get a half-decent costume on such short notice." he says, and he sends a text on his phone. As he finishes his text, he looks over to Rukia, who has a sinister grin on her face. "What are you so happy about? Do you have a costume?" she says, and Rukia's grin grows even wider.

"I do, but it's a secret. I think you'll like it." she says, and Ichigo immediately gets a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Don't tell me you managed to get your hands on a stupid Chappy costume-" he said, before he was hit sharply in his gut by Rukia. Ichigo stumbled back a bit, and she turned to glare at him.

"Idiot! Don't say anything like that about Chappy. You'll just have to wait and see what my costume is." she said before walking back to his house with Ichigo trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>In front of the castle, Ichigo is waiting in front of the castle for everyone else to show up. He expected Rukia to be here with him, but she insisted he goes on ahead while she gets into her costume. Ichigo managed to persuade Ishida to make a Wolfman costume for him. As he stands waiting for his friends, he sees Inoue show up first with her nurse outfit, and he ponders to himself how she managed to convince herself to wear something so revealing. He sees Chad is right behind her with his face painted green and his hair dyed black. His hair is also trimmed. Ichigo then realizes that Chad decided to go as Lurch from the Addams Family. Ishida is heading up next in a Count Dracula costume, and Ichigo immediately scoffs. He was anticipating something more unique. Keigo is coming up next in white robes with what looked like a lightsaber attached to his robe. Ichigo had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.<p>

"Nice costumes, everyone! I'm glad everyone decided to dress up!" Inoue sang out.

Everyone else continued to talk about each other's costumes, promptly resulting in Keigo crying from Ichigo telling him that he looked like a wannabe Ewan Mcgregor. A couple minutes later, Ichigo sees something walking up the beaten path. Ichigo feels something go off in his pants, and his cell phone is off.

Kuchiki Rukia is walking up the path in a leather outfit that immediately turned everyone else's heads. She had a black skirt on that was even shorter than Inoue's, and it also had a couple small bolts and chains on it that most goth fashion pieces have. She also had a short black tubetop on that was also very thin, and Ichigo was surprised she could even breathe properly with that thing on. The set was completed with thigh high leggings and dark purple high heels. Her hair was also clipped up, and he saw she had a trident in her hand and a demon tail pinned on the back of her skirt. As she got closer, he noticed she had black lipstick and eyeliner on, as well as red contacts. Her fingernails and toenails are painted blood red. Rukia had decided to dress up as a succubus.

"Trick-or-treat, Ichigo, now where's my candy?" she says, and Ichigo's sure if she goes any further, he's going to poke a hole through his tight furry pants. Rukia sees the look of shock and surprise on his face and she smiles promptly. This was the kind of reaction she was hoping she'd get out of him.

"Wow...Rukia, you look incredible!" he says, and he also has a tough time controlling himself with not just one, but two beautiful women with them wearing so little. Inoue looks crestfallen as Ichigo cant' tear his eyes off of Rukia.

_I tried so hard to catch his attention, and she does it so effortlessly..._

"Well, anyways, shall we step inside?" Inoue says, and the rest of the group agrees and everyone steps through the castle doors, which shut with a loud bang.

Everyone looks around, but its so dark inside, no one can see a thing.

"It's so dark in here, how the hell are we-" Ishida says, before someone cuts him off.

"Way of destruction no. 33, blue fire, crash down!" Rukia screams, and everyone expects a loud explosion and get down, but nothing happens. Instead, they see a small blue flame appear on the palm of her hand, and she uses it to light one of the nearby torches.

"What, you didn't think I was just gonna blow the place up, did you?" Rukia teases, and everyone else shifts nervously, and Ichigo glares at her.

"Idiot, don't scare everyone like that! We thought you were gonna attack something!" he screams at her, and Rukia looks immediately looks down.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help." she says, and Ichigo feels bad for putting her down.

"Idiot, don't be sorry. You were just trying to help. Just let us know next time you do something like that, ok?" he says. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Ok, thanks, Ichigo." she says.

"Are you guys done having your hallmark moment?" Ishida mocks, and Ichigo's scowl is promptly put back on his face.

"Shut up. Let's each take a torch and split up. Things will be more fun that way." Ichigo says, and everyone nods. Everyone takes a torch and heads their own separate way.

* * *

><p>Keigo opens a door, despite his shaking knees telling him not to, and he sees an empty bedroom. As he enters, he looks around and sees an empty cradle across from the bed. Keigo is already having bad vibes coming from the cradle, but he's compelled to go closer to the cradle and take a look inside. He sees there's a large lump underneath the small blanket. Keigo swallows, and is now really scared.<p>

"Come on, Keigo, it's just a castle, if there were ghosts around, you'd see them..." he says, trying to re-assure himself. After much hesitation, he finally manages to get over himself. He slowly lifts the blanket, preparing for the worst, and as he rips the rest of the blanket off, he sees there's nothing but some blocks and other soft objects there. He assumes they were just play things for the child, and he sighs.

He gets up and turns back, and stops dead at what he sees. He sees a tall, shadowy figure standing in the doorway, unmoving. Keigo is trying to get himself to move, but he can't. Slowly the figure walks towards him, and Keigo starts whimpering. Suddenly the figure lunges forward and grabs him, and Keigo screams a very high pitch that echoed throughout the castle. As he looks back, he sees the tall, green figure staring back at him, and Keigo starts crying, then suddenly realizes.

"Chad!" he yells, and Chad sets him down outside the room, and grunts.

"I had a feeling you were gonna freak out on us, so I decided to keep an eye on you." he said, and Keigo wiped his face.

"You guessed right. That room is creepy as hell. I can't wait until this night is over." he says, and they walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Ishida investigates a room of his own, and it leads to a spiral stairway heading downward. After following it down, he comes across another door. As he opens it, what he sees surprises even him. It's a <em>torture <em>chamber.

As he investigates the room, he sees a lot of torture objects, racks, saws, impalers, an operating table, and other things around the room, which, for some reason, intrigued Ishida. He leaned in closer to investigate a weird object, which was a sharp pyramid-shaped object on a wooden fixture. After staring closely at it for nearly a minute, he gasped when he felt something breathe on his ear. He sat up and immediately hit his head on something hard. He fell to the ground and his arm and leg was slashed rather badly by a small saw, which was facing upward on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ishida-kun! I'm sorry I have such a hard head!" she said, shaking her hands apologetically, and Ishida is holding his arm in pain. She just notices he cut his arm rather badly, and gasps. "Ishida, you're hurt! Hold on, I'll heal you right away!" she says, and starts to call forth her healing powers.

"It's all right, Inoue-san. You didn't mean to." he says.

"You should probably lay down on the table here while I heal you, Ishida." she says, and she helps him up onto the table.

As her fairies finish healing him, she looks closer to make sure he's fully healed. Ishida realizes she's still in her nurse's outfit, and blushes slightly.

"Is something wrong, Ishida-kun?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, but with me lying on this operating table and you in your nurse's outfit, it feels like I'm your patient." he says, and Inoue giggles.

"I guess you're right." she says with a smile. "Well, now that that's taken care of, how about we play nurse?" she says, and Ishida's blush becomes more apparent.

_Damnit, I can't say no to that offer with her looking like that..._

"I guess I don't have a choice. You healed me, after all." he said, not willing to admit that he actually likes the idea of her checking his body, his pulse, and other things with her hands, especially with her looking so sexy in her outfit.

As she continues to play nurse and check his body, she notices that his pants are a little tented, and she starts to blush and feel embarrassed. She's not sure if she should feel flattered or disgusted. After thinking for a couple moments, she wonders what his reaction would be if she were to threaten to expose him. She finally decides to play along, and finds that she kinda enjoys what she's about to do to Ishida.

"Oh my, Ishida-kun. It looks like there's an unusually large growth right here. It looks painful, do you mind if I examine it?" she says, and he is, for once, speechless. He wants to turn his head, since his face is crimson by now, but he immediately stops her hands before she pulls his pants down.

"Don't, Inoue-san! That's no growth, trust me." he says, and she looks up at him, still playing along.

"Well, then what is it?" she asks innocently, and he pauses to find the right words.

"Well...you see Inoue, you look real attractive in that costume, and my male urges are kind of getting the better of me, and, well...I kind of have...an erection." he finishes, angry with himself for not wording the situation better. Inoue blushes and smiles. At least he wasn't about to let her pull his pants down and expose himself to her. She decides, just this one time, she will let her kind nature get the better of her.

"...I see. You know, I still haven't given you anything for halloween, and you decided to come here with me, even though you didn't want to come in the first place..." she says, and grabs a hold of his pants and drops them along with Ishida's jaw.

"Inoue-san, what are you-"

"Happy Halloween, Ishida-kun. Here's your treat." she says, and starts sucking on his erection, and Ishida completely relaxes on the table, jerking slightly at how good the sensation feels.

_I'm glad I decided to go..._

A few minutes after Inoue starts sucking softly but firmly on his erection, Ishida starts to shake and can't last any longer.

"Inoue-san...!" he says in a slightly urgent voice, and she just groans and starts sucking him faster. A moment later, he feels himself explode inside of her mouth, and surprisingly, she doesn't take her mouth off. She slowly continues to suck him until he stops convulsing, then swallows the contents within her mouth and licks her lips. She notices that his erection, which was starting to soften a bit, has just gotten rock hard again.

_He must've really liked that..._

As Inoue starts to pull his pants up, he stops her.

"Ishida-kun?" she says questioningly. Ishida's face is still red, but he decides to play along with Inoue's nursing game.

"Oh nurse, this growth doesn't seem to be going away. Is there _anything_ else you can do to help?" he said, and she was fairly sure she knew what he wanted, and smiled inwardly.

"You're right, Ishida-kun. We've have to resort to more drastic measures..." Inoue says with a feigned look of concern.

He slid his pants back down and he removed Inoue's panties down to her ankles. She positioned herself on top of him and he grabbed a hold of her thighs as she lowered herself onto him. Ishida's hands tighten around her thighs as he savors the feeling of being inside her. Inoue starts moving her hips slowly but in a steady, smooth motion.

"I think the treatment is working..." Inoue says, enjoying the role of nurse. She might even decide to do this again sometime since she's enjoying this far more than she thought she would. She slowly starts to pick up the pace and she gets several moans from Ishida in response, along with hers. After a few minutes, she's riding him hard and fast and they are both moaning in unison, and she starts to feel Ishida shake slightly.

"Inoue-san, I'm about to climax soon! He says, and tries to pull out of her, but she stops him.

"Now now, be a good patient and stay down. After all, I do need a sperm sample..." she says politely and naughtily, and Ishida can't hold back any more after hearing such sexy dirty talk, and blows what feels like several pounds of his essence inside of Inoue, who is also turned on at the feeling of his essence inside of her, and she rides his orgasm out, popping her hips very hard. Ishida starts to convulse in response, and grabs her ass to assist in helping her ride out his orgasm. When Ishida is finally done, he pulls her down and gives her a long kiss as she runs her hands on his chest and hair, and his on her breasts and thighs.

Inoue finally pulls him out of her and she gets off of the operating table to clean up the considerable mess Ishida left inside of her. After she finishes cleaning up, Ishida grabs her arm.

"Ishida-kun...?" she says questioningly, since she's fairly sure he can't go another round; not yet, at least.

"Do you always leave your patients in such a mess after treating them? My father would throw a fit." Ishida said, and Inoue smiles at his joke.

"Of course, Ishida-kun. At Karakura Hospital, we_ always_ take care of our patients." she says, and bends over the operating table and starts licking and sucking their love juices off of his semi-erect penis. After a couple moments, she uses a nearby cloth to finish cleaning him, and he gets off the operating table and pulls up his pants. When they finish putting their clothes back on, they head back up the stairway to continue exploring.

**A/N: This was part one! I will make a part two! Remember, this was only released this early because a friend of mine requested it! I'll release part 2 whenever I feel it's the right time. Be sure to leave lots of reviews!**


	10. Now We're Even

**A/N: This is a lemon inspired by an IchiRuki fan who wanted something with Ichigo being more boss-like. He's not as boss-like as I intended, but he's more assertive than in the previous stories. Enjoy!**

_Now We're Even_

"No!"

"But Ichigo-"

"I said no! I told you a thousand times already, I don't want to take care of a pet!"

"But she's so cute-"

"I don't care. It's bad enough you have a chappy obsession with chappy merchandise scattered around my room. I don't need a rabbit on top of it!"

"Please Ichigo! I'll do anything!" Rukia was practically begging him. Ichigo looked at her and saw she was crying and biting her lip. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"...Fine, but under two conditions." he said plainly, and she started cheering in excitement.

"Yay! My very own chappy!" she squealed.

"First off, I'm not taking you shopping this weekend like you asked me. These kind of pets aren't cheap." She wasn't really pleased with hearing that, but it was a small price to pay to have her own little playmate.

"That's fine. What's the second?" she asked.

"You owe me big time for this. You'll be making this up to me, and I get to say when we're even." he said sternly.

"W-wait...what exactly will you be making me do?" she asked. Part of her was curious and confused, but something told her that she would probably be better off not knowing.

"Whatever the hell I feel like. I'll let you know when I need a favor. For now, let's just get this damn rabbit and go home, dinner's almost done." he said, grabbing the rabbit and it's cage and heading up to the woman at the register.

"Hello, I take it this is what you're getting today?" the friendly clerk asked.

"Yep, Chappy's gonna live with us now!" Rukia chimed.

"Present for your girlfriend?" the woman asked.

"You could say that." he said, looking away. The clerk just smiled as she took his money and finished his order.

"Ok, just remember: make sure you feed him fresh bunny feed once a day and keep his water bowl filled. Rabbits also like to poop a lot, so make sure you have newspaper or something to make it easier to clean up!" she said. Ichigo groaned inwardly.

_I can tell already this rabbit is gonna be a huge pain in my ass..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally comes home with Rukia and the rabbit (she practically danced and sang the whole way home), wanting to head to his room and lay down for a bit. He had Rukia go in first since he was holding the cage, and he heard the scream before it even came out.<p>

"YOUUUUUU'RRRRRREEEEE LAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEE, ICHIIIIIIIG-" Isshin boomed, already flying across the hallway, but Rukia entered the door first and Isshin's foot was flying right at her face. He barely managed to move himself away and he flew into the wall instead.

"Ichigo, what is the meaning of this!? You didn't tell me you took little Rukia-chan on a date!" He pouted.

"It's none of your business what I did." he said, heading towards the stairs. He barely even made it to the top of the stairs before he heard Yuzu squeal from down the hallway.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUTE! ICHI-NII, YOU GOT A RABBIT!?" she said, dancing around as happily as Rukia was when she first saw it. He felt a little better about the rabbit, seeing how happy it made Yuzu.

"Yea, I did." he said, a small smile actually on his face. He just couldn't keep a scowl on his face when she got so cheerful like that.

"Can I play with it, Ichi-nii!?" she asked, excitement building up within her.

"Fine with me, just be careful. If that thing gets scared, it might try to bite you or hide in the house somewhere, and I'm not hunting any rabbits today."

"Does that make it duck season, then?" Karin said down the hall, grinning at the joke she made. "It's not like you to get a rabbit, Ichi-nii." Karin said with a knowing smile.

"I have my own reasons for getting a rabbit. I don't need your permission." he said, heading to his room.

"You keep telling yourself that, Ichi-nii; I won't tell anyone why you got it." she said with a snicker.

"OF COURSE WE KNOW WHY HE GOT IT, HE GOT IT TO PLEASE RUKIA-CHA-" Isshin screamed, but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence since Ichigo's foot connected with his mouth.

"You're annoying me, now go away!" he said irritably.

"Masaki, our son is so mean...", he cried.

Rukia went and took the rabbit cage to Yuzu's room and they took it out and played with it. Even outside his room, he could hear how elated they were with the new pet. Ichigo realizes that this will at least help keep Rukia out of his room when he wants some peace and quiet. He laid down on his bed and decided to take a quick nap before dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner was done along with the dishes, Yuzu shot back to her room to continue playing with Chappy, who was starting to feel more comfortable around the girls. Karin didn't care much for it, but it kept Yuzu from pestering her about chores or constantly crossing the TV screen when she played video games, so she saw it as a plus.<p>

Ichigo went back to his room and decided to start reading some manga when surprisingly Rukia came into his room with a bright smile on her face.

"Chappy's just so adorable! I could play with her all day!" she squealed. He grinned inwardly, although he tried not to show her.

"Just remember you're the one who has to take care of it, all right? You're the one who wanted the rabbit, so it's your responsibility."

"Don't worry about that, I won't let anything happen to my little Chappy!" she chimed as she sat next to him on his bed. "I told Yuzu she can watch her tonight." He looked at her, a bit surprised. He could hardly believe she would willingly let that rabbit stay out of her sight, especially the first day he got it.

"You didn't want to bring it in here?" he asked.

"I thought about it, but I didn't want Chappy to see anything."

"See what?" he asked before Rukia suddenly straddled him and kissed him.

"...This." she said, pulling away from him with a smirk. Ichigo quickly forgot about the rabbit as he lost himself in Rukia, kissing her while she was straddling him. Kissing wasn't the only thing she was doing, either, as he quickly realized she was grinding her butt against his groin.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" he asked her teasingly, kissing her back more fiercely and tightly squeezing her butt with his hands.

"Maybe.." she said with a grin, and she slid off his t-shirt, then promptly sliding off hers. He sat up and sank his lips into her neck, earning a moan from Rukia. As he continued working her sensitive spots with his mouth, he unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor. He ran his hands over her breasts now as she ran her hands over his abs as they continued kissing. As he slid her shorts and panties off, he ran a finger over her sensitive spot with Rukia shuddering a bit in response. She then moved to take his pants and boxers off, and no matter how many times she sees it, she's always satisfied with what she sees.

_The fun I have with this boy..._

"Wait here a minute." she said, getting up and heading to her closet. As she was digging through her things, he had a complete view of her ass, and he struggled even more to resist his urges.

_Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you, my little bunny._

She took her head out of the closet and he was surprised at what she put on: a pair of bunny ears.

"You like?" she asked knowingly, walking towards him. He couldn't help but grin.

"I think I like rabbits now." he said, liking the idea of her wearing rabbit ears. Wasting no time, he gently pulled her on the bed, kissing her. She broke off of him, her kisses slowly heading downward.

As she started working him with his mouth, he sighed, running his fingers through her hair. She didn't move quickly, but purposely, making sure she would drive him absolutely mad with pleasure. He started thrusting with her motions, gently grabbing the back of her head to help her continue her motions. After a while, she took his member out of her mouth and starting sucking his balls, giving Ichigo a violent shudder. Moving one hand up and down his shaft and using her mouth to please his balls, he was really struggling to control himself. He reached down and gave her a firm smack on her ass, getting a muffled moan in return, as well as her picking up the pace a bit. He also started sliding his fingers in her, feeling how wet she already was, and her hips buckled slightly as his fingers entered her. She didn't stop pleasing him, although she moved her hips along with his fingers.

Ichigo was starting to moan louder and his movements were getting more rapid. She put him back in her mouth and continued to work his favorite spots, and as she felt Ichigo shake violently as she felt a large amount of liquid spurt into her mouth. She moaned as she quickly stroked and sucked him, making sure she could make him enjoy his climax as much as possible, and she knew she was doing his job since he was still spurting inside her. As he finally finished his climax, she took him out of her mouth and swallowed everything he emptied inside her. Ichigo moaned inwardly as he saw her do it: it was a huge turn-on when she did that, and even more so with her looking at him with those bunny ears.

"We're not done yet, bunny. Come here." he said, pulling her on his lap. As he slid himself inside of her, she moaned at how deeply he reached in her. Her movements started slowly at first, but after a while, her rhythm started to pick up, thrusting her hips against him. She also liked how he grinded against her special spots whenever they did it. Soon they were going at it full speed, Ichigo's hands on her hips, helping her. Soon Rukia started to feel waves of pleasure overwhelm her, as her moans started to get louder. She tried to keep them down so no one outside the room would hear, but as she kept thrusting, as she was struggling to keep her moans down, she blacked out for a moment, and when she regained control of herself, she was laying against Ichigo, panting for breath. Ichigo took himself out of her and repositioned himself on the bed.

As he was on his knees behind her, he pulled her butt towards him and entered her again. With how wet she was, it was easy. She was even tighter than she was before, but that didn't stop him from thrusting. It wasn't more than a moment before he was slamming against her at full speed, his groin slamming against that perfect little ass he liked so much. He put one hand on Rukia's back to keep her face against the bed, while spanking her with the other. She continued to moan in pleasure as he dominated her.

"You like that, little rabbit?" he said in panted breaths, now moving both hands to her hips to thrust even stronger against her. This made her moan even more, and he knew she was feeling good, as he could feel her tightening around him. Ichigo was starting to feel his own climax coming on soon as he continued to thrust against her and squeezing her tight little rump. Both of their moans started to slowly get louder, and right as Ichigo felt himself starting to climax, he pulled her against him and put himself as deep as he could inside her, shuddering and spurting inside her. He couldn't stop thrusting and convulsing against her as he completely emptied himself inside her shaking hips. As Ichigo finally stopped, he slowly pulled himself out of her only to see a spurt of fluids come out of Rukia. Her knees finally gave out as she collapsed on the bed with Ichigo right next to her, and he pulled her close to him. She looked up at him, smiling.

"So, did I make it up to you?" she said with a devilish grin.

"We might need to do this a couple more times before you hear me say that," he said with a chuckle, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I don't mind that," she said, resting her hands against his. Ichigo grinned inwardly.

_We're even now, but I won't mind getting a little more bang for my buck. _


End file.
